Divergent Paths
by Subjockey
Summary: Seaview's voyage takes an unexpected turn when aliens detain the boat claiming to need their help. What follows is a fantastic Sci-Fi adventure with ramifications far beyond what anyone could have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Divergent Paths**

by Subjockey

 **Chapter One**

"Captain, I've got a bogie," Kowalski called out from the sonar station.

"Bearing?" Lee asked, lifting his head from the chart he was working on.

"Dead ahead and... Hey! What's going on?" he asked perplexed. "I lost it Sir," he reported as Lee closed the distance to look for himself.

"Profile?" Lee asked as he leaned over with one hand on the back of Ski's chair.

"I don't know, Sir... but I'm pretty sure it wasn't a sub," he explained with a puzzled shrug.

"A biologic?" Chip asked, having joined Lee at sonar.

Ski nodded a negative, not convinced at all that it was a whale.

"There it is again!" he said, pointing to the bogie now visible on the screen as Lee reached for the spare headset.

"You're right, not a sub," Lee confirmed, reaching to fine tune the equipment when all the sudden the bogie disappeared from the screen once again.

Steps from behind alerted them to the Admiral's arrival.

"What do you have Lee?"

"A flash reading, dead ahead," he replied dividing his interest between reporting to Nelson and solving the bogie mystery when another flash reappeared, this time 90 degrees off their starboard bow.

"I thought you said it was dead ahead?" Harry questioned.

"It _was_ Sir, no doubt about it," Lee answered as the bogie disappeared again and then reappeared 270 degrees off the port bow.

"What is this?" Harry asked perplexed as Lee handed him the headphones and then reached for the mic.

"Engine room, all stop."

"All stop, aye," was rendered as Seaview disengaged her engines.

"Chip, take up Bow Look-out," Lee ordered, having a hunch where the next sighting would be.

"Aye, aye Skipper," the first-officer replied, positioning himself at Seaview's windows and studying the depths for any sign of their strange contact.

"The board is empty," Lee noted while looking down at a completely blank sonar screen.

"Perhaps a thermal layer?" Harry suggested to Lee's nod.

"Perhaps," Lee conceded. "But I think I'll have the equipment checked out by maintenance before we proceed," he decided.

Harry nodded his agreement to Lee's sound judgement when Chip's excited voice interrupted their discussion.

"Lee! Are you seeing this?"

Lee looked down at the sonar. "Sonar is clear," he announced and then turned toward the herculite windows to see what Chip was reporting.

Harry followed as the two were completely surprised by the bright light heading straight for them.

"It's on a collision course," Harry noted.

Lee moved to the nearest mic at the chart table. "Engine room, all back Full," he ordered. "Sonar, are you reading this?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Negative Sir, the screen is clear."

"She's closing fast," Chip chimed in.

Despite the fact that Lee knew there were no obstacles in their current path, he hated to make course corrections without sonar operating; still he had no idea what was headed their way.

"Evasive action, right full rudder!" he ordered but before the order could be followed the sound of Seaview's engines disengaging assaulted him.

"Engine room, I ordered all back full."

"Engine room, aye. I don't know what's wrong Sir," the engineering officer reported from the engine room. "Everything shows in working order but she's not responding to our commands."

"Sir, helm is not responding!"

"Mr. Michaels, see what you can do," Lee ordered over his shoulder as the young lieutenant added his muscle trying to apply the rudder.

"No use, Sir!" he reported.

"She's closing fast!" Harry updated.

"Close collision doors," Lee ordered as Chip responded immediately by reaching for the control button. He pushed several times ineffectually before turning toward Lee in resignation.

"It's inoperable."

"What's on board that works?" Lee muttered perplexed as he exchanged glances with the Admiral; the lights were in full working order; environmental controls were operating yet he couldn't maneuver the Boat out of harm's way.

"All hands prepare for impact," he ordered having no more options as the bright light gained speed and closed the distance.

"Any ideas, Sir?" Lee asked Harry standing beside him.

"I've never seen anything like it, Lee," Harry noted as the brightness of the approaching light overtook the submarine, wrapping it in a bright orange and yellow glow as it approached.

"Fifty yards... forty yards... thirty yards..." Chip counted down, standing next to Lee with the Admiral flanking the other side.

"Brace yourselves, men!" Lee ordered, helpless to do anything else as the light closed its distance.

His eyes widened as it was apparent it was neither an ocean biologic nor a man-made object. He had no idea what it was that hit Seaview's nose with a jolt, then penetrated her herculite windows as the light focused into a beam and headed straight for him. It hit before he could say a word as the impact of the light threw both Harry and Chip out of the way, throwing them off as if in a purposeful haste to isolate Seaview's captain.

"Lee!" Chip yelled, pulling himself off the deck and moving toward the bright light that had completely enveloped Lee, focusing all its unknown intent upon Seaview's captain.

Chip lunged for Lee, hoping to apply a tackle that would dislodge the hold the beam of light seemed to have on his friend, but as soon as he penetrated the light's beam he was thrown across the floor, landing with a thud next to the staircase.

Others moved toward their captain as Harry intervened.

"Everyone stay back," the Admiral ordered, dividing his attention between Chip who was still on the deck groggily returning to the world, and Lee who appeared to be frozen in place.

The light beam enveloping him was still connected to the source of the beam, somewhere outside the Boat, as if an arm had reached into Seaview and grabbed him.

"Lee?" Harry called, hoping to get a response. "Can you hear me?"

"The one called Crane is unable to respond."

Harry turned sharply toward the sound of the familiar voice as the entire Control Room caught sight of a second Captain Crane standing in the Nose. Harry raised an eyebrow, looking from one Crane to the next; Lee encased in light and the second Crane in the Nose, an exact double.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, taking a cautious step forward as Chip joined him shakily still recovering from his attempt to free Lee.

"My name is Zandar; I have taken the form of the one called Crane to communicate with you. I assure you, we mean you no harm," he said evenly, in Lee's voice.

"We?" Harry said, picking up on the word instantly.

"My people are visitors to your world," Zandar replied taking a step toward Harry, as Chip moved protectively toward the Admiral. "We are here because we need your assistance," Zandar went on, not missing Chip's stance as the first officer tilted his head giving Chief Sharkey an unspoken order to arm the crew.

"What kind of help?" Harry replied, both cautiously and curiously.

"Our craft was damaged while traveling through your solar system; our scans noted your world's primitive use of atomic fuel. We scanned this planet for the fuel option closest to our needs and discovered your vessel. We need only the means to fuel our craft and we will be on our way," Zandar explained, his facial features taking on an exact duplication of Lee's own expressions.

"Is Captain Crane well and why is he being held like this?" Harry demanded.

"Lee Crane's body functions are suspended so that I can draw from his being in order to communicate. The human mind could not take the intrusion that we must resort to; by this means he is well protected and insulated from the process. He will be returned to you unharmed when our need for communication is concluded."

Harry nodded. "I see," he answered in a less than convinced tone. "And just what exactly is it you need?"

"Two fuel rods from your reactor; one to take with us the other will be returned to you once our craft is refueled."

"Refueled?"

"Our power cells are dangerously low, we need the use of two rods to bring our power completely on line, but once jump started we will be able to return the second rod. It is our estimation that your craft would still be functional with the loss of one rod."

"Functional but not optimal," Harry noted.

Zandar studied Harry and smiled a familiar Lee Crane smile. "Through Crane's memories I see that you are a human of high intellect Nelson." His smiled faded, as his forehead crinkled in yet another familiar expression. "We realize what a shock this visit must be and we will give you some time to evaluate our request."

"And will Crane be returned to us in the mean time?" Harry ventured to ask.

"It is not an easy thing to produce this form of communication for either ourselves or for you humans, it would be wise to leave him insulated until our communication is no longer needed."

Zandar raised his hand to examine the human form he had taken and smiled. "Your life form is most intriguing; confining, but intriguing," he noted before disappearing as quickly as he had appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Is he alright?" Chip asked as Harry examined the beam of light completely encasing Lee.

"There's no way to tell, at this point I'm willing to assume that Zandar is telling the truth regarding Lee's condition," the Admiral replied as he carefully studied the beam, then reached to touch the light.

"Sir," Chip said, insistently interrupting Harry's further movement. "It's some sort of energy field and it sent me flying across the room."

Harry nodded. "Of course, I just wish I could reach Lee somehow," he said in frustration with an audible sigh. "What's the condition of the boat?" he asked, changing the subject when he realized there was nothing he could do for Lee at the moment.

"We have power on all decks, the Environmental Controls are in full working order, but nothing having to do with propulsion or maneuvering is operational. We can't blow ballast or flood the tanks and yet we're in perfect trim," he reported perplexed.

"It would seem Zandar's people don't want us going anywhere," Harry noted. "What's our present position?" he asked, following Chip to the Chart Table.

Chip leaned over and found the position, pointing it out to Harry.

"No significant trenches, mounts, thermal activity," Harry said thinking out loud. "What about Communications?"

Chip furled his brow. "Inoperable. Sparks reports he can't receive or send a message, though boat-wide communication is functioning."

Harry nodded, pursing his bottom lip and heaving his shoulders in a sigh.

"Then we may be forced to help Zandar," Harry concluded.

"But we don't know anything about them, Sir," Chip whispered to keep their conversation quiet. "What if they're not what they claim to be?" he asked, playing devil's advocate.

"It's a chance we'll have to take," Harry replied with a reassuring hand to Chip's shoulder. "At least until I can think of something else."

"Aye Sir," Chip replied, putting his concerns neatly behind his command face. "Any orders, Sir?"

Harry nodded. "No... No, this is their game. We wait until Zandar returns and see if we can learn more about him and his people."

"Shall I arm the crew?" Chip asked.

"I doubt it would do any good," Harry said with a humorless chuckle. "Their technology is obviously far advanced having achieved inter-planetary travel, and we don't know what effect it would have on Lee if we were to harm Zandar in any way. He's obviously accessing Lee's thought patterns," Harry said to Chip's raised eyebrow, wondering how the Admiral had come to that conclusion.

Harry swung a demonstrative hand back toward Lee. "Haven't you notice how Zandar's facial expressions mirror Lee's so perfectly? No, I'm convinced that their communication involves an active feedback system of some kind. If that connection is abruptly severed, it could be very dangerous for Lee."

"Aye Sir," Chip replied. "Perhaps the laser pistols?" he probed.

Harry threw a resigned hand in the air and walked away. "Fine Chip, fine, but on the lowest setting," he ordered as he walked past Lee, still motionless in the beam of light. "I'll be in my quarters, maybe I can think of some way to break this energy field."

"Aye Sir," Chip replied, watching as Harry took the winding stairs up to Officer's Country.

 **VTTBOTS**

One moment he was watching the strange light advancing on Seaview's position, the next he was here... if he only knew where "here" was. A fog enveloped him and he could scarcely see even his own hand before his face. There was a strange disconnectedness he felt as well; though he wasn't able to articulate it exactly, it was a feeling totally foreign to his experience.

"Hello?" Lee called, reaching out to whoever had brought him here, because he was sure he wasn't dead, though a feeling of "limbo" did linger in his being. "Is anyone here?" he tried again.

He took a step forward, noticing the fog strangely separating until producing a path for him to traverse. It was a clear invitation, so he took it knowing he needed answers, the first of which was "Where am I?" followed immediately by "How do I get home?"

"Who are you?" he called again as he moved forward through the perfectly carved path, though the fog still persisted on both sides of him like canyon walls.

"Welcome, Captain Crane."

Lee turned swiftly to the voice behind him, a voice strangely familiar and oddly much like his own. Behind him the fog had disappeared as an exact duplicate of himself stood in the middle of a now defined room. Lee took in the sight of seeing himself staring back at him and regained his composure.

"Who are you?" he asked, "And why am I here?"

His double smiled, it was his smile but it was also mixed with an expression not his own.

"I am Zandar, and as you have already guessed, I am the source of the light that overtook your vessel."

Lee nodded in understanding, though not trusting his host yet. "And why do you look like me, Zandar?" he asked getting his first obvious question out of the way.

"A valid question. You see Captain, we need your help," he said. "We are space travelers in need of your assistance. To do this we must communicate with your people back on the vessel, we chose you to be our Ambassador."

"I don't understand."

"Your physical body isn't here, only your essence, as we have brought you into our dimension of time and space."

"If my body isn't here, then where am I?" he asked, not necessarily buying into Zandar's explanation but needing information at this point.

"Your body is still aboard your vessel; once your essence is removed from your body I can access your mind." Zandar noted immediately Lee's concern at the last statement as he continued, "The process is necessary to communicate with your people."

"Why don't you tell me what you need and return me, I can communicate with my crew on your behalf," he offered, trying to find a way back in control of his own body and back aboard Seaview.

"Through your memories we see you are not one to trust easily. I see other beings alien to your planet, as well as people of your own world who have broken that trust..."

Lee pursed his lips, not appreciating the fact that his memories were seemingly an open book to Zandar.

"But you must believe me. We mean you no harm," Zandar finished.

"I'd feel better knowing what you want," Lee asked evenly.

"That is not possible at this moment as I must now return to negotiate with your people."

"Wait a minute, Zandar," Lee interrupted. "As long as you hold me, my crew will be reluctant to believe you. Send me back with what you need and I'll see what I can do."

Zandar studied Lee a moment and then waved a hand toward him; immediately Lee crumbled to the ground as the fog once again surrounded him, leaving only a circle around his unresponsive body.

 **VTTBOTS**

A bright light preceded Zandar's appearance in the Nose as Chip turned immediately. It was eerie looking into the face of Lee Crane and knowing there was an alien staring back at him. He was a duplicate in every way. Chip reached for the mic to report that their "Visitor" had returned but before he could even click the mic he heard the Admiral's steps descending the stairs.

Zandar smiled at Harry's arrival, as if he had known the Admiral for a long time; it was a smile of appreciation and even respect. Chip's eyes narrowed as he wondered how much of Lee's brain he was accessing and realizing that if Zandar had unlimited admittance he would be privy to all of Seaview's secrets.

"I trust I have given you time to consider our request?" Zandar asked as Harry moved to stand near the light encasing Seaview's captain.

"As we are held here without propulsion and maneuvering or the ability to blow ballast, it would seem that you hold all the cards, Zandar," Harry replied shrewdly.

Zandar smiled, it was a smile Lee didn't often express while on board Seaview, one of pure delight.

"All – the - cards," he repeated thoughtfully with a glimmer of excitement in his eyes. "Yes, I see the significance of the phrase," he expressed in understanding. "The one called Crane enjoys this game called poker," he added.

Harry sighed audibly, Zandar was accessing Lee's memories at will, it was disconcerting to say the least as Lee Crane held a very high security rating in the Navy and was privy to many naval as well as Intelligence secrets he had amassed over the years.

"Is there some sort of good-will you could offer to help us understand your intent?" Harry asked boldly as Chip's forehead tightened.

"Perhaps, but first I would like to examine the fuel rods to ensure their appropriateness for our use."

Chip raised an eyebrow at the request while Harry pursed his bottom lip and then nodded.

"Very well," he agreed, with a slight nod of his head toward the XO as Chip indicated for two armed men to accompany the pair to the Reactor Room.

 **VTTBOTS**

Chip followed along not happy with giving Zandar a tour of Seaview, though he could see the Admiral's logic since the alien apparently seemed to know everything Lee knew.

Zandar didn't miss a beat, taking every turn and ladder with the foreknowledge of the memories he was accessing as his own. Chip couldn't help but feel very uncomfortable at how well Zandar took on Lee's characteristics, even his familiar walk; only his distinctive talk gave away the fact that he was following an alien double instead of his best friend.

"The one called Crane is especially fond of taking late-night inspection tours, is he not?" Zandar asked with a slightly clinical, sterile voice inflection.

"If you're referring to his late night walks about the Boat, then yes," Harry replied with a raised eyebrow for Zandar's observation.

"I have also noticed how well the one called Crane masks his emotions, especially the paternal-offspring relationship he has with you, Admiral Nelson," Zandar stated.

Harry stopped Zandar's forward movement with a hand to his shoulder, twisting the Lee replica to face him directly. His Irish temper flared in a glare that could have melted ice cubes instantly and certainly would have sent lower grade officers and ratings alike cowering before him.

"Now you listen to me," Harry demanded with a very unfriendly push to the alien's shoulder. "Whatever you are accessing in Crane's memories are not open to public display," he warned angrily. "I am quite sure you understand that he is a very private man and whatever respect and admiration we may mutually share is no one else's business. Do I make myself clear?" Harry finished with an intrusive tap to Zandar's shoulder with every syllable of the last sentence he spoke.

Zandar remained calm apparently unaffected by the obvious display of aggression as Harry took a step back, returning the alien's personal space to him.

"My apologies, Admiral Nelson. I will strive to be more careful in my observations of the one called Crane's personal feelings in the future. You must understand that I find humans to be very interesting creatures, it was the scientist in me," he assured the Admiral with an easy friendly smile.

"Very well, but you should know I'm not pleased with Captain Crane's captivity in your energy field, nor with the fact that you seem to know everything about him. Right now I can think of nothing better than getting you what you need and sending you on your way," he added trying to keep his heated emotions from flaring once again.

"I understand Admiral Nelson, and I understand that the one called Crane would find this arrangement to be an intrusion of his mind if he were aware of my presence, but I assure you, the energy field buffers him from the experience. The one called Crane will be returned to you unharmed once our need for communication is ended."

Harry sighed, his bottom lip pursed tightly as he considered Zandar's words. "Very well, then let's get to the inspection of the rods."

Chip worked hard to keep his command face in check as he witnessed the near altercation between Harry and Zandar. Once the situation deflated he barely resisted blowing a breath of relief out with an accompanied roll of the eyes, as he'd seen Harry's temper in its full unrestrained force before. He also hoped the alien was telling the truth about Lee being unaware of the intrusion of his mind, as he knew it would be most distressing to his friend; as would the fact that Zandar took on his characteristics and habits so easily. At this point, he joined the Admiral in his desire to get the alien off of Seaview as soon as possible... if only he could be sure that Zandar had been honest about his people's intent to leave earth after receiving the power boost they claimed they needed.

 **VTTBOTS**

A hazy fog surrounded the table where Lee lay motionless in a deep sleep. He was completely unaware as dozens of hands penetrated the fog, making contact with an extended boney finger. They rested the extra-long digits on his legs, torso and arms as the white forms nodded in unison their readiness to proceed. At his head another white form stood, though slightly taller than her counterparts, there were no other distinguishing characteristics. Each looked exactly like the other, humanoid but lacking facial characteristics save for their oval black eyes and out of proportioned small mouths. Even their noses were exact replicas of the others, small with no distinguishing differences. Each wore the same white hooded robe completely covering their bodies from their necks to their feet.

The taller creature nodded her understanding, then extended her own long boney finger to rest squarely in the middle of Lee's forehead. Her touched invoked an instant gasp as his head moved slightly. Each creature breathed in with satisfaction as their small mouths took on the same expression of expectation, while closing their eyes and relishing the experience, as their subject's eyes began moving back and forth under his eye lids with the rapid eye movement indicating he had entered into a dream state.

 _ONI wanted photos of a file hidden inside the locked office, exactly whose office was never divulged in the dream and it made no difference as Lee was merely a participant, as is the case when the brain sends the dreamer on errands which often times make little sense once the dreamer wakes. This time, he was going through the motions of climbing through a window of a building encased behind a tall barbed wire fence. He dropped to the floor both effortlessly and silently, looking over his surroundings and determining his next move. Danger and intrigue permeated his entire being as he knew instinctively that his alerted presence would be most unwelcomed, especially since he was operating deep within the borders of a foreign country; one without any foreign relations of any kind._

 _He spotted a group of file cabinets on the far wall and headed toward them, shining a small pen light across the labels until finding the one he needed. He held the light between his teeth and quickly fingered through the folders until he found the one he was looking for, pulling it out and resting it open on the desk beside him. Quickly he took photos with his miniature camera, checking every once in a while to see if the flash had alerted any guards out walking the grounds. He had about twenty pages to photograph as he worked quickly, but it was taking longer than he expected as beads of sweat began to form on his brow._

" _Hurry! Hurry!" he thought to himself knowing that getting caught here would be catastrophic. The file folder contents seemed to be growing in size as it seemed no matter how many photos he took the pile wasn't decreasing._

" _Come on... hurry," he urged himself finally coming to the end of the pile in relief. He slipped the small slim camera into a pocket of his black fatigues then closed the file and returned it to its proper place in the cabinet. Breathing a sigh of relief, he headed back to the window._

 _A new level of intrigue swept over him as the job was only half done; now he had to successfully bring the sought after intelligence back to his superiors. To be caught now would be both a painful and deadly mistake, as he bore the witness of his intrusion on the film of his camera. His country would be forced to call him a rogue player; it was the way of the espionage game. He would be "encouraged" to talk, in no doubt, most uncomfortable ways, and would be left to his own wit for survival. It was a stipulation he agreed upon when he took the dangerous mission._

 _Softly he landed on the grass and lowered the window to keep his entry point a secret. He took the time to slide his pocket knife under the locking mechanism, moving it back in place to further hide the deception of his encroachment. With the evidence of his trespassing removed, he watched carefully and then took off for the fence he had entered through._

 _Speedily he ran until he reached the spot where he had cut through the fence earlier, but when he arrived the fence had been mysteriously mended. Lee looked around perplexed, knowing this was where he had cut a small entry point, he couldn't be wrong! Sounds of confusion and a frantic search came from the direction of the building he had just left. Dogs... gunfire... "There he is!" he heard as he scaled the fence, having no choice but to make his getaway over the razor sharp barbed wire fence._

 _The bay of dogs hot on the scent of an intruder urged him over the top, as he had no choice but to brave the coiled barbed wire meant to discourage trespassers with its sharp welcome. A dozen slices greeted his torso as he had no alternative but to bear the consequence of this unplanned exit. His shirt bloodied instantly as the barbs were also armed by half inch razors, he gasped as he swung his legs over, miraculously unscathed and then jumped to the ground below him with a thud. The pain in his middle spiked at the contact with the ground but he had no time to tend to his wounds as a dog jumped on the other side of the fence with his teeth bared and barking loudly to alert his handlers that he had found the intruder. Lee jumped back, momentarily shocked at the dog's sudden arrival and then collected himself and took off toward the woods. It wouldn't be long now. Soon the dogs would be free to hunt him down and unless he stumbled upon a miracle, he would be caught. Still he had a few tricks up his sleeve as the danger sent a spike of adrenalin through his body, momentarily supplying him with the energy he needed to extend his lead before the dogs were freed..._

The white hooded creatures all breathed in collectively as Lee received the shot of adrenalin in his dream. Their subject's head tossed, as he tried unsuccessfully to fight his way out of the nightmare. His face grimaced at the mirage of pain, his fingers twitched and yet his dream wouldn't release him, forcing him to live out the conjured up mission. Finally, the larger creature withdrew her finger from his brow as all the other creatures followed suit. They remained around his body as his eyes opened momentarily to the unexpected sight of the ghostly white figures over him.

Instantly he heard an eerie whisper in his ear. "Sleeeeeep," it said in a whispery breath as his eyelids dropped immediately and he sank into a deep sleep once again, this time past the stage of dreams into a darkness where his body could revitalize.

One by one the hooded creatures stepped back, a puff of fog taking its place until he was surrounded once again by the hazy vapor. The chilling cold sent a shiver up his spine, as his physical body responded even though he was too deeply unconscious to recognize it.

Only the larger creature remained at his head; satisfied and momentarily sated she stepped back as the fog enveloped his head once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Harry led Zandar down to the last turn leading to the Reactor Room where an armed guard stood at the red hatch. He nodded to the guard who gave way as Chip stepped up and turned the hatch, gaining them entrance into the heart of Seaview's power plant, the nuclear reactor.

Zandar entered studying the Reactor and walking appraisingly around the important energy producing equipment.

"May I inspect a rod?" he asked.

Harry cleared his throat; apparently the idea of Lee Crane asking for permission to inspect _anything_ on Seaview was just too much. He swung an inviting hand out toward the alien.

"By all means," he replied with a bit of a chuckle to which Chip raised a questioning eyebrow.

Lee's alien double pulled a rod from its seated position as the red, orange and yellow lights of the Reactor continued to glow without interruption. He scrutinized the rod, apparently taking in its shape and size and evaluating its ability to serve in its new capacity aboard the alien vessel. Zandar took several minutes to look over the rod before a small chuckle in the corner of the room got everyone's attention.

The chuckling grew until it resounded in the Reactor Room, sounding much like playacting from a Shakespearean play. Zandar stopped what he was doing and looked towards Admiral Nelson who by now was in full laughter, waving his hand as if trying to compose himself from an extremely humorous situation. Chip watched very much perplexed as Harry finally found his voice, a deep rich baritone voice of stage quality.

"For tis the sport to have the engineer hoist with his own petard," Harry recited quoting _Hamlet_ with the perfect diction and emotion of any Shakespearean actor.

Zandar raised an eyebrow in obvious question as Harry followed up his performance with a hearty hand clap directed at the alien for his own performance.

"I'm sorry, but I do not understand this form of communication," Zandar stated plainly, inviting Harry to answer the question everyone in the room wanted to know at this point.

"One good performance deserves another, don't you think?" he replied cryptically as Zandar furled his forehead indicating he was still as lost as ever. "You are obviously accessing Crane's memories, I'm just curious as to why this little demonstration was required. Lee Crane is the Captain of Seaview, and as such has an uncanny if not unprecedented handle on the specifications of every vital department, including," he said with an added emphasis on the last word, "this Reactor Room and the rods you just examined. So I ask you again, just what are you trying to accomplish by this visit?" he finished superbly brilliant.

Zandar responded with his own light chuckle, though hardly as melodramatic. "You are right of course Admiral Nelson; with the memories of the one called Crane I was instantly able to ascertain both the specifications and usage of your rod. I was however, unable to determine if the housing unit would be compatible with our own power supply, for as brilliant as this one called Crane's memory is, he does not possess the knowledge of the elements used to construct the housing. This I had to do with my own eyes," he explained to Harry's patronizing nod as if that answered everything, and the hint that he didn't believe Zandar's explanation.

Chip couldn't resist raising his eyebrow as Zandar and Harry seemed to be matching wits, neither one telling the other everything they knew, and Chip not having the benefit of either's private suspicions.

"And does it fit your requirements?" Harry asked curiously.

"It appears so," Zandar replied, his face darkening as he perceived Harry's patronizing tone wasn't complimentary to him.

"Very well," Harry said, sweeping a hand back toward the hatch. "My mistake, I withdraw my question," he added smugly.

Zandar left first with Harry following behind as Chip and the two MA's brought up the rear. The walk back to the Control Room was accompanied with a tense mood that blanketed over their every step as Chip wondered about the wisdom of ticking off the alien while he still held Lee captive.

 **VTTBOTS**

Lee remained on the table unaware of the deep sleep he was in as well as the hooded robed creatures that returned to encircle him. One by one they extended a single finger to reach out and make contact with Seaview's unconscious captain. As each one touched, their shoulders heaved in silent satisfied. When all the aliens were in position they nodded their readiness once again to the taller alien at his head. She acknowledged with a long slow nod and then reached to touch Lee's forehead, establishing mental contact. He gasped, moving immediately from a deep restorative slumber to REM sleep, the state at which dreams take place, and found himself running through the forest with multiple wounds across his torso, damaged by the razor sharp blades coiled over the chain link fence.

 _The intrigue and danger of the earlier dream was replaced with an urgency to escape, though he kept his fear in check it played heavily in the back of his mind. A healthy dose of adrenalin still fueled his pain ridden plod through the woods, as the bay and yelping of dogs anxious to trail sounded behind him. He had left ample evidence of his scent as his wounds bled, dropping a path like bread crumbs for the tenacious hunters to follow._

 _Lee breathed heavily, his legs taking steady, long strides until he stumbled and fell, obviously off-balance by the throbbing in his torso. He hit the ground hard and tried to rally himself back up, but instead found himself curling to curb the pain. The wounds were superficial, and though painful, the amount of blood he had lost on the trail was incongruent with the injuries. The yelp of the dogs stirred increased concern as Lee realized he had no time to coddle his pain; he was holding the evidence of his own espionage in his pocket. He stood and looked around, realizing he wasn't going to outrun the dogs; frantically he searched for a hiding place for the camera. It wouldn't be enough to keep him out of the Interrogator's hands but there would be no proof to implicate his country. He found what he was looking for and took to a low hanging tree branch, pulling himself up and then over to the next branch until he reached the place where the tree naturally created a crevice between its branch and the trunk. He positioned the small camera in the crevice and then retreated downward, dropping to the forest floor with a thud and a hand wrapped around his middle._

 _The Intelligence was hidden, but it would do ONI little good if he couldn't report. He'd have to figure that part out later he decided, since the dogs were nearly on top of him. Quickly he poured what was left of his stamina into running as fast as he could, taking a zig-zag pattern through the trees and hoping to throw the dogs off the scent. He heard the sound of leaves crushing behind him, then the horrific sound of a vicious growl just before his luck ran out on him. Unable to avoid the inevitable, the large beast jumped on Lee's back, effectively pinning his quarry under his body. Lee instinctively turned on his back to fend off the dog, bearing his teeth and growling horrifically. He reached with both hands to keep his snout from making contact but was unsuccessful, as the dog seemed much heavier than his 60 to 80 pound frame should have been. Lee's grip on the dog's snout slipped and the best he could do was to protect himself by thrusting his forearm into the dog's mouth to prevent his throat from being ripped out. No amount of training can stem away the resulting fear, especially as his dream state morphed the dog into a hideous dog-like creature with uncharacteristically sharp claws like a mountain lion. The dog's eyes changed from brown to blue and then to neon blue, as its orbs glowed unnaturally. The hair raised on the back of the dog's neck during the attack, also morphed into heavily matted fur._

 _Lee screamed as the wild dog-beast clamped harder onto his forearm, its razor sharp fangs seemingly growing in length to match the hideous unnatural creature now upon him. The pain increased as Lee tried ineffectually to throw the beast off by kicking his legs forward, while white spots invaded his peripheral vision as he recognized he was about to pass-out. He fought to stay conscious, knowing that the beast would tear his throat out once he lost his ability to fight back._

 _It was no longer a struggle against a tracking dog, but a life and death struggle with a mad beast, hungry for his blood. He was losing the battle, the white spots began to dominate his vision, even his barely checked fear couldn't drum up enough adrenalin to keep the beast from advancing closer to his throat..._

Lee's head tossed violently as his body tried to free him from the grip of the vivid nightmare playing itself out in full Technicolor, complete with the grunts of the pain-ridden illusion currently plaguing him. The hooded creature at his head continued to keep contact, preventing him from waking from the dream and keeping him locked in the life or death struggle even as he gasped.

 _...Finally he could hold out no longer as he now saw the beast only through a narrow tunnel vision that was shrinking fast. His arm faltered; his strength was gone as the beast reared back releasing its hold. But it was too late, his consciousness held on by only a precarious thread as the creature reared back his head and let out a sick, victorious howl that sent shivers up his spine. Then it resumed its downward decent toward his neck, growling ferally and lowering himself in slow motion as Lee realized his last breath was about to be snatched from him. The unnatural beast was now close enough to smell its thick, heavy breath, blowing heated puffs of vapor into the cold air. The beast stared him down, its neon eyes adding to the last terrifying moment of his life as it lowered itself to Lee's throat..._

The hooded creature removed her finger breaking the connection instantly. She had manipulated his dream to produce the deep state of fear and had kept him in the dream far beyond what he would have normally been able to rouse himself from. Indeed, she had kept him far too close to the danger as his physical body reacted to the nightmare with increased heart rate and elevated blood pressure. She pulled him out just a mere second before the beast would have torn his throat out and more than likely sent him into a state of shock, perhaps even death.

His hands trembled as the fear-induced adrenalin worked itself out of his system. He took in short ragged breaths, the fear dissipating too slowly as he started to come around with a weary moan.

She whispered into his ear once again as his body welcomed the deep sleep, far from where dreams are produced and remembered. The creatures surrounding Lee kept their connections feeding off the strong emotion of fear and the unique taste the adrenalin produced, then comparing it to the feel of their earlier experience when danger and intrigue were the most powerful emotions exuding from their subject.

Finally, the deep sleep took him far enough away for the chemicals in his body to stabilize as each one withdrew their connection, savoring the experience and nodding in approval of their encounter with the subject Crane. As each one disconnected, they once again disappeared into the thick fog leaving Lee alone on the table, shivering in the cold and completely enveloped in the hazy, white vapor.

 **VTTBOTS**

Harry escorted Zandar back to the Control Room with Chip and the MA's following behind. He was ushered in through the aft hatch and forward to the Nose. Zandar walked past Lee's frozen form, still encased in the light and turned back toward Admiral Nelson.

"You are troubled Admiral Nelson?" Zandar asked with a familiar crinkle to his brow.

"You could say that Zandar," Harry replied pursing his lips tightly before continuing. "You're standing there borrowing the form of my Captain, whom I have no proof is unharmed as you have stated. You are obviously privy to not only his memories, but you seem to carry his mannerisms and voice inflections as well. In fact, the longer you appear as Lee Crane, the more comfortable you seem to be. Add to that the fact that I have no assurance, besides your word, that anything you've told me regarding the need for power to leave Earth is true. I can hardly say I'm comfortable turning over a rod from our Reactor when I have nothing more to go on than your word," he said logically but gaining emotion with each sentence spoken. "In short, I need proof..." he said, enunciating the last word and slamming his fist down on the chart table, "...that you are who you say you are and that your intentions are honorable," he finished with passion.

Chip watched the exchange, glad that the Admiral had finally voiced the same concerns he had been silently pondering. The mood in the Control Room was tense, as all eyes shifted from Harry to Zandar as a moment of silence hovered uncomfortably in the air.

"Perhaps Admiral Nelson, more transparency is required," he conceded. "But I would seek a personal audience with you to discuss such matters," Zandar stated bluntly.

"Sir," Chip said stepping forward to express his concern for such a meeting.

"No Chip," Harry said waving him off in appreciation for his concern. "Let me hear Zandar out, the sooner we find out what we need to know, the sooner we can free Lee and be on our way," he said logically.

"May I post a guard at your door?" Chip suggested to which Harry nodded his answer.

"Negative Chip, let's take a step in the direction of trust and see where it leads us," Harry replied then motioned for Zandar to move toward the staircase.

"Thank you Admiral Nelson, I have full knowledge of your vessel and know the directions to your cabin," Zandar replied before stopping to turn toward Chip and raising an observing eyebrow.

"You are much too easy to read, Commander Morton," he noted, utilizing all the years of friendship between Crane and Morton to come to that conclusion. "Do not be concerned, Admiral Nelson is safe... as is the one called Crane," he added before turning and heading upstairs.

Chip and Harry exchanged glances before the Admiral followed Zandar up the steps. Chip turned, letting a frustrated expression escape as Chief Sharkey sidled up next to him.

"You're not going to let him alone with the Admiral, are you, Sir?" he asked a bit boldly as Chip returned the question with his command glare.

"I have no choice, Chief; I follow orders... just as _you_ should," he added making sure Sharkey got the point that questioning his actions in front of the men was unacceptable, no matter how worried he was about the Admiral.

 **VTTBOTS**

Harry escorted Zandar to Officer's Country, though just as the alien noted, he knew the way all too well. He opened the door and swept an arm forward, inviting the Lee look-alike into his cabin to privately discuss the matter of Seaview's Reactor rods.

Zandar entered the cabin and turned around slowly to face Harry, who had closed and locked the door behind him.

"You're having way too much fun with this my friend," Zandar said, flashing Lee's brilliant smile as Harry joined him in laughter.

"What about you?" Harry challenged through his own chuckles as he proceeded to imitate Zandar's "alien" voice. "One called Crane," Harry finished reaching for his belly in amusement.

"Well it worked didn't it?" Zandar asked casually, sliding his hip onto the edge of Harry's desk comfortably. "They expected an 'alien' voice and I gave them one, now no one even suspects you," Zandar explained.

"And what about that tired excuse of needing power to leave the earth?" Harry said with a chuckle.

"It's happened before," Zandar explained. "They needed something easy to accept, even if our motives aren't above suspicion they can't deny the possibility."

"Indeed," Harry replied playfully.

"But are you overplaying your part, my friend? Your behavior in the Reactor Room bordered on strange," Zandar noted with a raised eyebrow.

"All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players," Harry playacted, again utilizing his baritone voice to the fullest of any Shakespearean actor, and playing the part as if he were going for a Tony Award. "They have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts," he finished with a bow for his performance.

Zandar laughed, taking on Lee's personality all too well. He slid off the desk and walked toward the beam of light in the corner of the cabin where the _real_ Admiral Nelson stood encased in the same fashion as Lee Crane in the Control Room.

Zandar walked around Harry's frozen form, examining the likeness of the real Harry to his alien counterpart.

"Still, you need to be careful around Morton," Zandar warned. "He's very perceptive and having too much fun with your new-found emotions may just tip him off, Caedom."

Caedom rolled his eyes in an over exaggerated move and smiled.

"It's just that Nelson is such a pleasure to play," Caedom admitted. "He's a wealth of strong emotions, sometimes hidden deep down, but other times passionately expressing himself with vigor," the alien explained with a chuckle. "I can't wait for the opportunity to utilize his temper," Caedom added with a tight lipped smile and a twinkle in his borrowed blue eyes.

"I thought you already did that," Zandar noted.

"What that? That was 'impassioned integrity' my dear friend," he said rubbing his hands together in expectation. "Just wait until I _really_ get to unleash the anger," he finished with a dramatic wave of his hand in the air before calming himself and smiling.

"And how are you enjoying _your_ part, Zandar?" Caedom asked, bypassing the imprisoned Admiral and taking a seat behind his desk.

Zandar slid back onto the edge of Harry's desk and shrugged.

"I'm the one playing the alien, remember? I don't get to have as much fun as you _humans_ ," he said with a half-smile. "Besides, 'the one called Crane'," he continued, slipping back into his scripted alien voice, "keeps himself rather reserved and in control... unlike you," he added in a jab for the many emotions Caedom was getting to play out.

"Ah but Rank has its Privileges," Caedom joked pointing to his four stars. "Besides, Nelson and Crane have had some very interesting heated exchanges, perhaps we could play one of those out together?" Caedom asked with a devilish smile and having complete access to Harry's memories.

"Let's not forget why we are here, my friend," Zandar reminded him.

"Yes, well you _are_ my superior officer, so I suppose I must acquiesce gracefully," Caedom replied, drawing out his intonation to take in the richness of Harriman Nelson's voice.

"Good, just keep them busy until we've finished with Crane," Zandar directed.

"And how is Crane coming along?" Caedom asked almost distractedly.

"He has passed his first assessments, we remain hopeful," Zandar replied, rising from his perch and stopping to admire Crane's borrowed form.

"I think I could get used to this body," he stated with a raised eyebrow.

Caedom stepped a bit closer and whispered deviously into Zandar's ear.

"There are 125 men aboard, all with a lifetime of emotions to explore," he offered cryptically before stepping back as if he hadn't really suggested anything, just merely pointed out a fact.

Zandar took on Lee's strict command glare. "We stay with the plan," he issued coolly.

"Of course Zandar, of course," Caedom said backing off with a light chuckle and a wave of his hand.

Zandar walked to the door and reached for the knob, then turned toward Admiral Nelson's frozen body encased in the beam of light.

"Remember Caedom, you're only borrowing his form, the memories and emotions will not last once you take your own form back. We must finish our work with Crane if we are to produce any hope of change for our people."

Caedom placed a heart-felt hand over his chest. "You know I seek only the greater good of our people, Zandar, I'm just enjoying the freedom of this form… if only for a short time."

Zandar nodded in approval as Caedom stepped forward, ready to play the part of escorting the alien back to the Control Room. He reached for the door, stopping to look back at the imprisoned Harriman Nelson and smiled a thin grin which negated his last noble statement, then closed the door behind him to take on his role of Admiral Harriman Nelson.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 _Lee laid under the creature, his only movements involuntary shivers as its sharp fangs descended upon him, its snout so close he could smell its foul breath. The creature was about to strike when he heard a "whiff" sound; everything happened in slow motion as he saw a projectile rip through the hideous creature's side and continue its path out the other side of the beast, which now resembled more of a cross between a mutant boar and a savage dog-beast. It reared up and bared its teeth in the direction where the shot originated as another "whiff" filled the air. Blood spurted in all directions as the beast took another hit while miraculously still standing on its clawed feet. It growled, forgetting its prey underneath him and lunging for the source of its pain, but took only two steps before it fell over dead._

 _Lee rolled to his side, fearing he had been saved from one beast to be introduced to an interrogator but instead saw a definite feminine form wearing a black hooded cape kneeling beside him._

" _Hurry, we must leave before they find us," she announced to Lee's acknowledging nod. The white spots still threatened to take him to unconsciousness, but he aided as best he could as she helped him to his feet and wrapped his good arm around her shoulder._

" _Krato Beast fangs are poisonous," she said as they walked. "But we have to move before the Loreans find us."_

" _Loreans?" Lee repeated; the name didn't seem right, nor did he remember being briefed on any faction or country called Lorea._

" _They know you were in their castle. You must be a Liberator," she concluded. "But where is the Stone?"_

" _Stone?" he repeated again, losing his coherency fast as the blood loss and pain began to take its toll._

" _Never mind," she whispered as she led him to a rock face. She reached for a stone around her neck and held it tightly as the solid rock face in front of them morphed into an opening in which she led him through._

" _How did you do that?" he asked with a slur._

" _Don't you have an Illusion Stone?" she asked. "I thought all Liberators carried them."_

 _Lee's comprehension was severely compromised, and his physical condition was keeping him from dealing with the strangeness of their conversation at this point. He was so cold and his shaking was beginning to take all his concentration. He had no more strength left as the shivering took what was left of his limited reserves._

" _It's the poison," she explained as she lowered him to a raised platform covered with a soft animal fleece. "I have something that will help," she said turning toward another part of the cave as Lee continued to shiver violently._

" _Here," she said, lifting his head and offering a crude bowl of some sort of liquid. "Drink this, I think we're in time," she said distantly, almost to herself as Lee obeyed even though it was bitter._

 _He laid his head back down and studied her face, partially hidden under the hooded cape she still wore._

" _Who are you?" he asked breathily._

" _Rona of Whitney," she answered with a smile while placing several animal furs across his shivering body._

" _Thank you, Rona," he managed to get out with a hard swallow._

" _You are welcome, Liberator," she replied, proud to assist as the Liberators were the bravest and strongest of the Clans, then reached for her hood pulling it down to reveal two elongated and pointed ears._

 _He barely had time to register her appearance before his body gave way; partly due to the pain and partly due to the bitter liquid he had just taken without protest._

 **VTTBOTS**

Zandar and Caedom walked through the corridor of Officer's Country as Lee's double suddenly went stiff, leaning against the bulkhead and closing his eyes. Caedom waited patiently, watching to make sure no crewmen were in sight as his superior officer received his communique. After only a few seconds Zandar opened his eyes as his entire body relaxed.

"Zirka reports that Crane has advanced to the next phase," he said quietly.

"Then he was able to control his fears adequately?" Caedom asked, taking on perfectly Harry's expression when he was busy analyzing data by pursing his bottom lip and crinkling his brow.

"Yes, she took him to the point of imminent death; he continued to fight until he was physically unable to continue. Zirka insists that to take the test any further would have endangered his well-being."

"What about Nelson?" Caedom asked curiously.

"He is to remain in Stasis until we need him," Zandar answered plainly as Caedom nodded his understanding, then took back on his role as the Admiral in charge, swinging an arm out for the "alien" to proceed forward.

 **VTTBOTS**

Lee was once again surrounded by the hooded aliens, each making their connection with a single extended finger. As soon as they touched they breathed in the excitement of his essence; even asleep the brain activity was invigorating. They waited patiently until they all achieved linkage and then turned collectively to nod their readiness to the larger creature at his head.

Zirka nodded back and extended her finger to touch her subject's forehead. Like Zandar, she had complete access to Crane's memories, manipulating them into his first dream turned nightmare. She had elicited a fight or flight situation determining that Crane knew when to run and when to stop and fight. She upped the intensity of the dog's attack by morphing the dog into a strange unnatural beast, then increased his pain to produce a feeling of hopelessness as his strength waned. She watched with satisfaction as he fought and struggled until his physical body failed. She was careful to monitor his vital functions, taking his nightmare as close to his demise as he could physically withstand before pulling him out of the dream, allowing him to retreat to the safety of a deep restorative sleep. With his vital signs strong and operating optimally again, she was ready to take him to the next stage, a place where his dreams mixed with an other-worldly experience creating a reality in which to test him further.

A soft grunt greeted her connection, the intrusion of his mind noted in an uncomfortable toss of his head. Zirka concentrated her effort, forming the place, people and circumstances to create not just a dream, but an alternate reality experience; an experience just as real as his conscious life and where every action and reaction carried its own consequences and rewards. A place where Lee Crane would dwell until Zirka's mission was complete.

 **VTTBOTS**

 _Rona smiled noting the Liberator's shivering had finally ceased as the antidote successfully countered the Krato Beast's poison. She wiped his brow noting the beads of sweat had begun to subside as well. He moaned and shifted slightly, indicating his wakefulness was returning as she studied his unusual features. She had never seen a Liberator before and surmised how that must account for their differences. His ears were smaller and rounded and his eyes were green. She had never seen green eyes among her people before; her own eyes were sapphire blue as were all the Whitneys. She knew that Nitaran eyes were violet, but she'd never seen eyes such as his before; even his brows were slightly rounded, not straight as her own people. Yet even with these differences she noticed how handsome he was; the angular lines of his jaw were not unlike those of her own clan, though she noticed he was at least a head taller than most of her people. But if she had any doubt he was a Liberator it was settled by the ring with the black stone he wore on his left hand._

 _She wiped his brow again and then checked his bandages, the slices across his torso must have been acquired as he fought the Krato Beast, she reasoned. She had treated and wrapped his middle, unfortunately his tunic was a complete loss, but perhaps one of her brother's would do. His arm was heavily bandaged as the Krato Beast's fangs had done considerable damage. She'd done the best she could treating his arm with the healing herbs of the forest._

 _Another moan from the dark haired stranger caught her attention. She knew he'd need the special tea to deal with the pain but lingered a moment longer, stopping and reaching for the black stoned ring as his hand laid across his middle. She felt the smooth stone and rubbed it beneath her fingers, wondering if he was the one who would finally end the rule of the Outsiders. It was known among her people that such a man would come one day... perhaps... she pondered before dropping his hand when his head tossed again. The Liberator would soon waken, so she hurried to prepare a tea to ease his pain._

 **VTTBOTS**

 _Wakefulness finally greeted Lee, slamming him hard with the realities of his injuries. His torso felt like it was on fire with multiple cuts but his arm was of the most concern, the pain there taking all his concentration to manage._

" _Here, drink this," a soft female voice urged. "I am skilled in the Healing Arts, it will ease your pain," she continued as Lee nodded his willingness to drink even before opening his eyes._

 _The concoction was rather sweet, not what he expected and surprisingly fast, affording him the ability to slow his breathing down. With the pain under control he opened his eyes to view the beautiful young woman he had seen earlier._

" _Rona?" he asked, making sure he remembered correctly._

" _Yes," she replied, pleased he recalled her name._

" _Thank you," he said, offering a small smile. Furs covered his legs and lower torso, but were folded back below his bandaged middle as he rested, still very weak._

" _You're welcome, but I don't know your name," she inquired with a smile, taking a seat on the platform next to him._

 _The question brought both a crinkled brow and a look of confusion as he searched his memory. After a few moments he re-established eye contact and answered._

" _Lee."_

" _Lee, that's a beautiful name, but from what clan?" she asked curiously._

" _I... I don't know... I can't seem to remember," he answered somewhat troubled._

" _It's alright," Rona replied, comforting him with a hand laid gently across his own. "It's the poison and to be expected. Your memory will return," she assured him._

 _Lee smiled despite the discomfort of not remembering anything but his name, and squeezed her hand in thanks._

" _Then I have you to thank for bringing me here," he asked, remembering his battle with the strange beast all too well._

 _She nodded her answer, very much taken in by his gentle manners to match his handsome features._

" _Do you remember the castle?" Rona asked, trying to help him remember._

" _No..." he replied in thought. "I remember being somewhere... taking something important with me..."_

" _Then you_ _did_ _retrieve the Stone?" she asked excitedly._

" _I only remember I hid something..."_

" _But what else could it be?" she continued in high hopes._

 _Lee rubbed his forehead; something told him he was being far too talkative. He didn't know his benefactor, for all he knew she could be here to ferret out whatever it was he hid. He squinted his eyes as the strain of not remembering momentarily distressed him, before calming himself and looking her in the eyes once again._

" _You said something about Loreans earlier," he asked, hoping to jog his memories._

" _They are in league with the Outsiders," she answered, understanding his memory would be jumbled until he fully recovered._

" _Outsiders?"_

" _They came several hundred years ago, we were told they were peaceful and welcomed them to our land, but it was a mistake," she said lowering her head sadly. "They studied us, found our weakness and overtook our people... all the Clans lost many warriors, in the end the Outsiders became our rulers," she recited. "But you know this, it will come back to you," she assured confidently._

" _But I look different than you," Lee observed, knowing he didn't possess the same facial features or distinctive ears of his host._

" _You are a Liberator, that is perhaps the reason," she answered thoughtfully._

" _I don't understand what a Liberator is."_

" _When the Clans lost their warriors we were forced to submit to the Outsiders. Some of us went into hiding; others serve them in cities that once belonged to the Clans. But one of the Clan Leaders began recruiting young men to train as new warriors. The Outsiders tracked them down and nearly destroyed all of them; a few were able to escape and went into hiding where they were taken in by a Clan in a distant land. They were unknown to our people before, so we do not know what they look like, but they are skilled in the ways of battle, we have come to call the Liberators. It is said that they are preparing for the day when they are strong enough to overtake the Outsiders, until that day they work in small groups to infiltrate and damage the Outsider's power structure by any means possible. Sometimes they have managed to even free some of our people from the cities, but our hope is in the one who is said to come and teach our young men how to defeat the Outsiders and drive them from our land."_

 _Lee sighed tiredly. "I wish could remember things better... I don't know about being a Liberator, but I do know that I'm a soldier... a warrior if you will. I was on an important mission... a task to help my people, but... that's all I remember."_

 _Rona smiled, everything the dark haired stranger told her only strengthened her belief that he was a Liberator._

" _You are very tired," she noted. "Take advantage of the medicine I gave you and rest now, everything will become clearer as you heal," she promised._

" _You're very kind," he whispered, exhausted from the entire ordeal._

" _Sleep now, I'll prepare a meal for us," Rona responded, standing and watching as he drifted back to sleep, too tired to stay awake any longer._

" _You_ _are_ _the one," she whispered aloud. "I know it... I just know it."_

 **VTTBOTS**

Caedom followed Zandar down the staircase into the Control Room. They had just received the communique from Zirka that Crane had been taken to the next phase of the tests. Though only minutes had passed in real time, Lee's passage of time was much different. The alternate reality operated in a different time and space, and the hours Lee had spent unconscious were mere minutes here, there was in fact, no correlation between the time lapses in the two states of beings.

"Admiral," Chip greeted, relieved to see Harry and curious as to their private conversation.

"Chip ready _one_ rod for Zandar," Harry ordered.

" _One_ Sir?" Chip repeated with a raised eyebrow, knowing Zandar had asked for two rods.

Zandar remained silent as Harry spoke. "That's what I said, Mr. Morton. I'm willing to allow one rod off boat for Zandar's people to determine its usefulness. We will discuss the second rod later," Harry said, laying down the law as Zandar nodded his head slowly in agreement.

"You are a logical man, Admiral Nelson," Zandar replied, utilizing the cadence of his "alien" voice, and completely putting away the easy tone of communication he and Caedom had used only moments earlier. "Suspicious but logical. We will analyze the rod and return with our report."

"Good," Harry replied. "And perhaps _then_ we can discuss the release of Captain Crane."

Zandar raised an eyebrow, having already explained that Crane's current state was required for communication's sake.

"Chief," Chip ordered. "Lay to the Reactor Room and secure one rod from the Reactor."

"Aye, aye Sir," Sharkey replied making a quick about face and heading straight through the aft hatch, hoping that Admiral Nelson knew what he was doing giving that Captain Crane look-alike access to nuclear energy.

While they waited Harry stared down Zandar creating an uncomfortable mood as the alien stood in the Nose with his back to the herculite windows. For his part, Zandar seemed unaffected by Harry's obvious distrust for the alien, keeping his face carefully neutral while the beam of light still held the frozen form of Lee Crane within its grasp.

Another five uncomfortable minutes passed until Sharkey returned carrying the reactor rod in a protective case. He handed it to the Admiral who nodded his acceptance and stepped toward Zandar.

"I trust you'll find the energy source compatible," Harry noted with the fire of his barely managed anger burning in his blue eyes.

"Let us hope so, Admiral," Zandar replied taking the case and stepping back. A beam of light enveloped him and in a flash he was gone as Chip and the crew stared at the empty nose in disbelief.

Chip took a step toward Harry to speak privately as Sharkey rebuffed the crew to man their stations.

"What did you find out Sir?" Chip asked, sensing the Admiral's anger and distrust even more so than before he met with Zandar in his cabin.

Harry threw his hand into the air dramatically. "Oh he was very convincing, Chip," he said frustratedly. "He said all the right things about being a peaceful people with no intention to do any harm," he continued sardonically. "But it seemed all too well-rehearsed, like he was just reciting what we expected to hear."

"Then if you didn't believe him why did you give him the rod?" Chip asked quietly.

"To buy us some time," Harry replied. "And, on the happenstance that I'm wrong, to give Zandar the opportunity to do as he's promised."

Chip nodded his understanding.

"Your orders Sir?"

"There's not much to do but wait, Chip," he said as he walked closer to Lee's imprisoned body and sighed. "Wait and hope that we can free both ourselves and Lee," he added.

"Aye Sir," Chip agreed and stepped back to allow the Admiral some room, as he was clearly worried for Lee.

Harry walked toward the Nose in deep thought, then turned on his heel with a gleam in his eye.

"Carry on Mr. Morton; I'm going to my lab. I may have just figured out a way to break the energy beam holding both Seaview and the Captain," he announced, walking away with excitement in his steps.

"Aye Sir, do you require assistance?"

Harry waved him off and continued toward the aft hatch as each man in the Control Room felt a wave of relief wash over them, knowing that Admiral Nelson had solved many a problem in his lab before.

Caedom smiled to himself as he took the first turn toward the Admiral's on board laboratory knowing he had completely fooled the crew by doing exactly what he thought the real Nelson would do. He'd have to come up with some impressive looking piece of equipment to keep up the ruse, he schemed. As he walked, he worked hard to keep his delight at his own cleverness from showing, and replaced it instead with a perfect rendition of Harry's steel determination plastered squarely his face.

" _Ah Nelson, you are but a wealth of sentiments,"_ he mused, silently wondering how he would adjust to his true form once their mission was complete. It was an unpleasant thought so he let it go, deciding to throw himself deeper into the part he was playing and realizing that Harriman Nelson would never admit defeat quite so easily.

.

.

 **A/N Thanks to all of you reading the story. Special thanks to all the Reviewers for your kind words, and to the readers who are Following the story via Alerts; so pleased you are enjoying the tale. To FS440, good thought... I already thought of it, but good thought nonetheless! Subjockey**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 _A pleasant aroma filled the room as Lee woke realizing he was very hungry. He held his torso and swung his legs over the platform sitting upright and breathing heavily for the effort. With the pain now under control he looked over his surroundings realizing that room he was in was really a multi-room cave. The realization reminded him of when Rona brought him to the rock face and how the cave suddenly appeared before them, hidden by what she called an Illusion Stone. It was all quite strange to him and he wasn't sure it should be, not if he really belonged here. The last thought was a bit troublesome, and he wasn't even sure where it came from. She believed he was a Liberator and since according to Rona, they carried Illusion Stones shouldn't it stand to reason that he would have one?_

 _Lee's hand rested on the bandage around his middle as he realized he couldn't go to dinner without a shirt, no doubt a bloody mess from the attack of the beast. He looked across the small cave room and saw a white shirt obviously laid out for him and smiled. It seemed that Rona had thought of everything, he'd been fortunate that she had found him when she did. He stood carefully, checking his equilibrium and determined that his steps were sound; her medicine had done its job negating most of the pain so he could rest and other than his arm being a bit useless right now, he really was feeling much better._

 _He crossed the room and picked up the tunic eyeing it and determining that it was indeed a man's shirt, and briefly wondered whose clothing he was wearing. The collared pull-over linen shirt sported a deep V-neck which laced together with two strings to fasten it closed. The tunic felt oddly not his style, but he was grateful for the clean shirt nonetheless. He didn't have a mirror, but a quick self-assessment determined he was properly attired to venture out of the sleeping quarters._

 _The sleeping quarters opened up to a larger room in the cavern big enough for a living area and a kitchen on the far wall. A large stone with a particularly flat top served as a table with two stools positioned on either side. A second platform obviously used as a bed sat in the far corner, affirming his suspicion that Rona didn't live alone, but placated his concerns that an unsuspecting husband might come home surprised to see a stranger in his home, wearing his clothes no less._

" _Good, you're awake," Rona greeted with a smile and pleased he had found the clothing she'd left. "Are you feeling better?"_

" _Much, thank you," he replied with a smile. "I don't know how to thank you for your kindness. I'll be on my way after the meal," he assured her._

" _Nonsense," she said plainly, pointing him toward the stool to sit. "You're still healing and you don't even know where "your way" is right now," she pointed out bluntly._

 _Lee sighed and nodded in agreement. "I just don't want to be an inconvenience."_

" _You are a Liberator, you would be welcome in any of my Clan's homes," she assured with a smile while placing an appetizing dish in front of him._

" _I hope I'm what you assume me to be," Lee said dipping his head slightly. "But in any case, I am grateful for your help."_

 _She placed a dish in front of her stool and sat down with a warm smile. "You are a very humble man, Lee, but there are many clues that tell me you are a Liberator."_

 _She nodded for him to begin his meal to which he happily complied._

" _What clues, if I may ask?"_

" _While I tended your wounds I found several scars. They tell me you are a warrior who has been through many battles."_

 _Lee seemed to know that about himself, though he had no recollection of how he had come by any of those previous injuries._

" _Your clothing tells me you are from a distant land, as does your obvious differences in appearance," she said noting his eyebrows and ears were much different than her own people. "And that ring you're wearing," she said nodding toward the black onyx ring._

" _What about the ring?" Lee asked curiously._

" _All the Liberators who have proven themselves in battle wear such a ring," she said._

" _How would you know these things if your people have never seen a Liberator?"_

 _She took a bite then lowered her utensil to the plate and looked him in the eyes. "When our young warriors were saved by the Liberators, one was allowed to return to bring us the news and give us hope. He was sworn to secrecy in many matters, but he told us enough so that we would recognize the ones who would one day emancipate us."_

 _Rona bit her lip, unsure whether to divulge her personal notion of his identity, but continued on when she saw the question in his eyes._

" _He also told us that we were to wait for the day when a special Liberator would come. This one would recruit our young people and teach them new ways to defend our people. He would unite the various Clans and lead a rebellion against the Outsiders alongside the Liberators."_

" _The story is two hundred years old," Lee noted, surprised the Clans hadn't lost their faith in such a man._

" _Yes, but our wise men confirmed his words."_

" _Have there been many men claiming to be such a Liberator?" he asked curiously, as it seemed any charismatic man with ample enthusiasm might try and take advantage of the legend to raise an army._

" _No, we were told that the one we wait for would also return our people's ancient treasure."_

 _Lee sat back, completely enthralled in her story._

" _It is a Sacred Stone that unites all the Clans."_

" _How?" he asked with a crinkled brow._

" _The Stone is part of a Mosaic, and is the Standard by which the Council of the Clans meets under," she replied, finishing her meal and pushing her plate out of the way. "You see, each Clan has its own unique gift it brings to the Council. It is said that the Loreans can cloak themselves in shadows and move freely, the Whitneys are said to possess the knowledge to forge metals, the Nistreans are said to be skilled in the ways of the diplomats," she explained. "Each of the Clans has such a gift that by itself does the individual Clan little good; not until we all work together can we utilize these gifts for all the Peoples."_

 _She stopped to retrieve Lee's mug and moved to the kitchen to refill it from the pitcher on the countertop. She sat it before her guest and took her seat, continuing her story._

" _The Mosaic was hidden when we lost our first battle, but not before a Lorean spy, someone the Council Members trusted, stole a single Stone."_

 _Lee raised an eyebrow, trying to understand the significance of her last statement._

" _The unique gifts of our Clans cannot be accessed without the unity of the Clans. That unity is symbolized in the completeness of the Mosaic. All it took was one Stone to be removed for that unity to be broken; our gifts are forfeited until the Stone is returned. That is the reason why we are in hiding, or as with our people in the cities, in submission. Until the time that the Stone is returned, any rebellion will surely fail."_

" _And you believe that the one you're waiting for will return the Stone, reunite the Clans and teach your people to fight once again?" he said, summing up the story._

" _He will," she replied confidently._

 _Lee leaned forward, studying the glass in front of him before finally taking a drink as Rona stood and collected their dishes to wash in the basin. She returned to the table and sat down cautiously, she knew her guest's memories had been affected by the Krato Beast's poison, but she was sure he was the Liberator they had been waiting for._

" _Rona," Lee said raising his eyes to meet hers. "Who lives here with you?" he inquired, making a slight reference to the borrowed tunic he wore._

" _I'm alone now," she replied sadly. "That belongs to my brother; he left some time ago to join the Liberators. I haven't heard from him since... I was hoping you'd be able to tell me if he is well," she added hopefully._

" _I wish I could," he answered sensing both her loneliness and concern for her brother. "Rona... I know you hope that I'm the person in your legend, but it all sounds foreign to me. I understand your plight and I'll do anything I can to help your people, but... please don't put your hope in me; when my memories return you may be disappointed."_

" _I don't believe I could ever be disappointed in you Lee. I know we've just met, but there's something special about you," she said with a smile as she reached for his hand across the table, squeezing it tightly. "So we'll wait for your memories to return and discover what it is together," she said, offering him a place to stay while he recovered._

" _Thank you," he replied, realizing he had nowhere else to go at this point. "Only if you let me help with your chores," he added with a smile._

" _That would quite defeat the purpose of allowing time for you to heal," she laughed as Lee took in the sweetness of her voice and the way her eyes twinkled in this comfortable moment between them._

" _I'm sure there's something I can do," he countered._

" _There is," she replied, her countenance turning solemn. "You can get well and finish the task you were sent to do... whatever it is."_

 _Lee was taken in by her graciousness and replied, gently squeezing her hand in return. "I'll do my best, Rona..._ _that_ _I can promise you."_

 **VTTBOTS**

Caedom entered the Admiral's lab and closed the door behind him. He took the time to walk the perimeter of the laboratory, shaking his head and chuckling to himself.

"Sepidda," he said identifying the cuttlefish by its scientific name before moving on to the next tank.

"Alloclinus holderi," he noted, passing the island kelpfish. "And," he said with dramatic flair, "Carassius auratus," he finished, raising his hand in the air flamboyantly and laughing even harder at the tank of common goldfish in front of him.

He continued chuckling as he picked up the food flakes, doling some out to Athos, Porthos, and Aramis while considering the Three Musketeers Nelson had named them after.

"You are quite the chameleon Nelson," he said to himself as he continued his self-tour, realizing he knew each of the species, along with every apparatus in the laboratory including its function and usage.

It came to him that he _did_ know how to break the energy field, it would require knowing exactly which light frequency was being used, but if it was within the known frequency scale he could use an alternate light beam to counter the energy field partially or perhaps even completely!

Caedom shook his head at the brilliance of Nelson's mind, not to mention the sheer intelligence at his beckoning while he commanded the Admiral's memories. He smiled to himself then turned his mood to the Admiral's famous problem solving mode with a facial expression to match as he gathered the tools to measure the light frequency of the beam holding Crane captive.

 **VTTBOTS**

 _Lee tossed his head, the same dream he'd had for the last three nights continued to call to him; beckoning him as if promising to reveal his personal secrets, if he could only unlock what they meant. His head tossed to the opposite side in frustration as a breathy groan followed._

" _Lee… Lee?"_

 _He awoke immediately to Rona's call as she gently shook his shoulder._

" _Are you alright?" she asked with concern; she was wrapped in a near sheer robe over a soft sleeveless nightgown that reached just above her knees._

" _Yes," he answered groggily as he sat up on the sleeping platform in the living area. She had offered her room but he vehemently refused, finally convincing her to let him take the guest arrangements._

" _Was it a nightmare?" she asked, taking his arm and unwrapping the bandage to inspect the healing._

" _Not really, it's just the same every night," he said looking off in the distance as he spoke. "I'm surrounded by water, too deep to survive…"_

" _Are you drowning?" she asked, stopping her ministrations for a moment as he spoke._

" _No, I'm behind some sort of glass with the waters pressing against it with great force. I'm safe inside… and it feels like home," he continued and then sighed. "And I don't know what it means, except that I belong there," he finished looking her way as she considered both his wound and his words._

" _This is healing well, I just don't know why your memories haven't returned yet," she noted perplexed and then brightened. "Perhaps the Liberators live in an underwater city," she suddenly thought in a moment of inspiration. "Maybe that's why we've never seen them before," she said excitedly as though it was all making sense now._

" _I don't know Rona… I just don't know," he said in frustration._

" _Wait here, I'll get another bandage," she said moving quickly to her healing supplies across the room. Lee watched her elegant form and looked away when he realized how attracted he was to her. She was shorter than him, with long black hair that shimmered and shined in the light. He had come to appreciate her delicate ears, longer than his and pointed; her beauty was hard to ignore, especially as she walked around in the short nightgown. Unfortunately, the sheer robe did more to garner his attention than to offer modest cover. He lowered his head, feeling that these growing feelings were dangerous; somehow he knew he didn't belong here and when his memories returned he might even find he had a wife or sweetheart of his own. Even that thought sounded strange as he rubbed his forehead to curb the headache forming._

" _Here," she said, sitting beside him and taking his arm into her lap to work._

" _Rona," he called gently. "My memories haven't returned and I just can't stay here indefinitely."_

 _She stopped her work and looked at him, studying the confusion on his face._

" _You're not leaving?" she asked, completely taken off guard by his suggestion._

" _I can't take advantage of your hospitality…"_

" _But I don't want you to leave," she replied in a near whisper._

 _It was as he feared; their attraction was mutual._

" _Please, just stay until you've regained full use of this arm. It will only be a few more days… and you haven't been patient enough waiting on your memories to return. The Krato Beast may have injected far more poison than I realized…" she said almost frantically. "Please Lee… don't leave… not yet," she said finishing his bandage and raising his hand to her mouth to kiss._

 _Lee closed his eyes; he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her long and passionately, but held himself back utilizing a great deal of self-control. He was older than her by at least seven years he estimated, she was vulnerable and lonely; he couldn't give in… not when he knew so little about himself and his life._

" _Just a few days more," he said, finding it too hard to tell her no, despite his better judgement._

 _Her distress turned to relief as she stood._

" _Just sleep, everything will be clearer tomorrow… I just know it," she assured as Lee nodded._

 _She turned and headed back into her room as Lee couldn't resist watching her leave. He laid back down knowing that until his memories returned he would have to guard his feelings more carefully. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Rona._

 **VTTBOTS**

 _Lee woke on his side the next morning to the quiet hums of Rona in the kitchen preparing the morning meal. He watched her from across the room, not wanting her to know he was awake yet. She wore a split skirt with leggings underneath, quite practical for the active lifestyle she lived and a blouse that fit loosely upon her shoulders, sometimes sliding down her arm when she reached for something on a high shelf._

 _He sighed and decided that he couldn't just wait around for his memories to return; he needed to do something to jar them back. Bits and pieces were starting to return and he thought he remembered where he hid the package he had taken. He couldn't remember just what he had taken from the enemy, and hoped that it would jolt his memory as to just who he was and what he was doing here._

 _He sat up, putting his tunic on and joined her in the kitchen._

" _Is there something I can do to help?" he asked as she placed a bowl of fruit in the middle of the table next to the bread she had already sliced._

" _No, everything's ready," she replied with a smile as she sat down opposite him._

 _She loaded Lee's plate and then her own as Lee picked up his fork, moving the egg dish around absent-mindedly._

" _Rona, I'd like to return to where you found me," he said cautiously. "I think I remember where I hid the package and I was thinking it might jar my memories back if I at least know what I took and why."_

" _Are you up for it?"_

" _I think so. The cuts across my middle feel much better and my arm is getting stronger every day. I just need to know," he continued hoping she understood._

" _It's a good plan. Perhaps the surroundings will help recover your memories since you seem to remember everything after you were attacked."_

" _Good," he said relieved. "So can you take me this morning?"_

" _Alright… after breakfast," she promised._

 _He nodded his agreement and smiled. If he could only be sure of who he was, he would like nothing more than to open up and receive the affection she was willing to give him. But something niggled in the back of his mind; something told him he was already committed to another life somewhere else. The thought disturbed him as he knew his feelings for Rona were growing stronger than he dare admit, even to himself._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 _The morning passed quickly as Lee helped her clean up the morning meal, afterwards they prepared to leave the sanctuary of the cave. Rona donned her hooded cape, complete with pockets on the inside where she stashed a small crossbow; the same weapon she had so skillfully used to kill the Krato Beast._

 _For his part, Lee had traded the white linen shirt for a dark one from her brother's wardrobe. It laced closed as well and was tucked neatly into his black fatigues. Rona watched as he slid a large knife tucked into a leather scabbard into one of his pockets. She was quite impressed with his bearing and noted that he looked like a skilled warrior. He was using his injured arm without restraint, though she knew it was still painful._

" _Ready?" he asked._

 _Rona nodded and reached for the illusion stone around her neck. She held it tightly as the cave entrance became visible and the two exited. She utilized her stone once again, hiding her home in the illusion of a rock face and led Lee into the forest._

 _Lee's steps were so quiet that Rona stopped once to make sure he was still there._

" _You must be part Seboston," she jested quietly before explaining herself. "The Sebos are skilled at tracking, it is said that they can pursue within twenty paces for miles without giving away their position."_

 _Lee shrugged his shoulders politely. He really didn't know where he'd learn to advance so quietly, it just seemed prudent to do so._

 _They continued on for another half hour before they came upon the carcass of the Krato Beast, picked clean by the beast of the forest with bones scattered about. They ignored what was left of the beast as Lee stopped and turned in a circle, getting his bearings. It looked familiar as scenes from that day over a week ago began to flash before his eyes, when he suddenly remembered. Without saying a word, he headed to a particular tree and climbed up, knowing exactly where he was going as Rona watched from below, keeping a wary eye on the forest around her._

 _Lee reached into the crook, where the branch met the trunk and sighed in relief when he felt a leather case under his hand. He couldn't help but smile with the knowledge that he remembered this important detail. He tucked the case into a pocket and climbed down ignoring the strain on his healing arm. He skipped the last branch and dropped deftly to the forest floor as Rona met him at the bottom of the tree._

" _You found it?" she asked excitedly to his affirming nod. "What is it?"_

 _Lee reached for his pocket, but stopped when he heard a twig break._

" _We're not alone," he noted. "Let's get out of here," he advised, taking the lead and fully aware of his surroundings._

 _Rona caught up to him. "Not that way, Lee," she urged with a tug on his arm, noticing he was headed away from the cave._

" _There's more than one, a scouting party perhaps," Lee replied. "Let's lose them before heading back," he wisely advised as Rona caught on to his intentions._

" _Then this way," she said, knowing the land far better as Lee gave way to her lead._

 _They traveled for another ten minutes when Lee tugged her behind some dense brush, then offered a finger to his lips to quiet any forthcoming questions. A few minutes later a patrol of two armed creatures walked by. They weren't like Rona's people or even himself, having a misshapen head and an almost animal quality to their faces. Their pug noses distorted their facial features and the points to their ears were hardly as elegant as Rona's, but were sharp and menacing looking. Despite their animalistic characteristics they were humanoid, walking upright and having two arms, though Lee noticed each bore six fingers on their hands._

 _The patrol walked, stopping to train their weapons across the brush as if looking for something, and then continued on their way with no real purpose to their obvious boring patrol._

 _Rona waited for them to move on before whispering, "Outsiders."_

 _Lee nodded his understanding as the two again continued their trek, backtracking to the cave and entering safely._

" _You were wonderful!" Rona exclaimed to Lee's embarrassment._

" _I didn't do anything," he countered with a smile._

" _You're good at this Lee," she explained. "You knew exactly what to do, it's apparent you've had training."_

 _Lee smiled slightly while reaching for the item in his pocket and hoping it would provide some much needed answers, with Rona moving in close to watch. He took a deep breath and opened the case, finding a white silken cloth. Slowly he pulled it back to reveal the contents at which time Rona gasped loudly._

" _The Stone!" she exclaimed to Lee's absolute shock. "I was right!" she yelled, throwing herself into Lee's arms and nearly sobbing in joy. "You_ _are_ _the one... I just knew it, you_ _are_ _the one," she repeated as Lee drew her close into an embrace trying to understand just what this revelation meant._

 **VTTBOTS**

Caedom strolled through Seaview's corridors with a fragile piece of electronic equipment in his hands. He had discovered the art of whistling while converting the oscillascope, formally used to measure voltage, to a spectrum analyzer, its new function to measure the bandwidth of light frequencies. It had taken a great deal of self-control not to whistle all the way to the Control Room, but he knew it would be out of Nelson's character, so he plastered on the famous Nelson determined look instead.

"Chip," he called, entering through the aft hatch and moving forward.

"Aye Sir," Morton replied moving closer and eying the electronic box. "Is that it, Sir?"

"Yes, I made some considerable modifications but I think it will work," he answered placing the box on the chart table and taking the time to look Lee over.

"Do you think it's safe to disrupt the light beam, Sir?" Chip asked cautiously.

"I don't know, Chip. For the time being we'll leave things the way they are on the chance that Zandar lives up to his end of the bargain," he explained. "But if it becomes apparent that he has something else in mind, then this may be our only hope of freeing Lee."

"Aye Sir," Chip replied, agreeing with Harry's logic to wait it out until Zandar showed his hand.

"In the meanwhile, let's stow this out of sight," Caedom suggested before stopping and glancing around the Control Room. "How's everything here?"

Chip raised an eyebrow in resignation. "All stations are manned, but with sonar, propulsion and helm not responding, I'm afraid all we're doing is waiting."

Caedom placed a hand of support on Chip's shoulder. "Very well, carry on. I'll be in my cabin, notify me immediately when Zandar returns."

"Aye Sir."

"And Chip," Caedom said rubbing his forehead tiredly. "See that I'm not disturbed."

"Aye, aye Sir," Chip replied, knowing how close the Admiral and Lee were and how much of a strain the whole situation must be for him.

Harry squeezed his shoulder and then headed up the stairs for his cabin.

Once Caedom cleared the stairway he started whistling a tune Nelson heard a long time ago as a child, something about "Pop goes the weasel" if he remembered correctly. The corridors were empty as he expected here in "Officer's Country" as he reached the door to his cabin. He reached into his pocket, retrieving a key to unlock his door and entered in still whistling. As he rounded the door he was greeted to the sight of Zandar, standing in the corner, obviously waiting for him.

"You're late, Caedom."

"I needed to have something to show for all the time I spent in the lab," he answered, shutting the door behind him and taking a seat behind Harry's desk.

"No harm done," Zandar said taking a seat on the edge of Harry's desk.

"Seems our roles are reversed here," Caedom said with a chuckle, motioning to the places each had chosen to sit and the fact that Zandar was his superior.

Zandar laughed with him. "Yes, it would appear that we take on more than the human's form and memories. I've noticed an increased sense of duty while in this form," he admitted seriously.

Caedom nodded his agreement. "It's the same for me. Nelson is an incredible man, so full of emotion but rarely showing all of who he is. He has an incredible mind, that piece of equipment I rigged really will work you know," he added incredulously. "But he's incredibly humble for the vast amount of knowledge he holds and equally full of duty and virtue."

"There is so much to learn from these humans," Zandar said thoughtfully, standing and moving across the room to sit on Harry's bunk.

"And how is the test coming?" Caedom asked.

"We're getting close, in fact, I believe we'll need Nelson's services before too long," Zandar said nodding toward the frozen form of Admiral Nelson still caught in the light beam.

"Do you think he'll help us?" Caedom said, taking a foot and resting it comfortably on Harry's desk.

"Once he realizes what's at stake, yes, I believe he'll help us. He has a special bond with Crane, I believe he'll do what he needs to do to save him," Zandar said as he stood, preparing to leave, but pausing a bit uncomfortable. "You know Caedom, I could have almost believed you would have fought me to keep this form," he said with a crinkled brow.

Caedom chuckled lightly. "Now _you're_ being dramatic, my friend. This is but a form that I will be happy to return to my host when the time is right," he promised to Zandar's approving nod.

"Very well," he said, sounding like Captain Crane in every way. "I shall see you in the Control Room soon."

Caedom nodded as Zandar disappeared in a flash of light, his pleasant face changed once his superior was gone, growing into a deep scowl. He stood and walked toward Nelson's form, staring with contempt.

" _You_ would never put your desires over other people's freedom... would you?" he asked rhetorically before tossing a disgusted hand in the air toward Harry. "Of course you wouldn't," he complained, before heading toward the door.

He placed a hand on the door knob and rested it there a moment, before turning back and looking at Harry. He smiled deviously and chuckled mischievously and then reined it in, opening the door and locking it behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

" _The Stone!" she exclaimed to Lee's absolute shock. "I was right!" she yelled, throwing herself into Lee's arms and nearly sobbing in joy. "You_ _are_ _the one... I just knew it, you_ _are_ _the one," she repeated as Lee drew her close into an embrace trying to understand just what this revelation meant._

" _Rona," Lee said pulling her back at arm's length to look into her eyes. "All this means is I took the Stone; it doesn't mean I'm the one the legend speaks of."_

" _But Lee, don't you know how many Liberators have tried and failed to free the Stone over the years? No one has succeeded... until you," she said with eyes that spoke of her unfailing faith that he was the one who would reunite their people._

" _I don't know about that, but regardless; we have the Stone and now we can turn it over to the Council. How do we go about doing that?"_

" _I will send a message to alert the Council and then we must journey to the Gathering."_

" _I'll do what I can to return the Stone to your Council, but I must tell you... I don't believe I'm the person you think I am," he stated plainly._

" _But the ring," she said, reaching for his hand and fingering the black stone underneath her soft touch. "Why won't you at least accept the_ _possibility_ _?"_

 _Lee gentled his hand away and took a step back, rubbing his brow in thought before answering._

" _I don't have my memories back... only impressions," he explained. "But I believe I hold a place of authority among a portion of my people," he said to her delight. "I know that I'm a warrior as you believe, but not in the same way. I'm more of a... Protector," he said finding the right word to describe his impressions. "But I'm also an Explorer," he said, the thought invoking a smile. "It's a strange combination, but that's what I am..."_

" _Then you are_ _many_ _things Lee," Rona said resolutely, refusing to believe he was anything less than what she believed. "Let's just take it one step at a time," she suggested. "We'll return the Stone together; the Council will know what to do."_

" _Alright," he conceded, knowing he would finish the task regardless of the legend. "How will you send a message?"_

" _With the Stone," she replied with a knowing smile. "And this," she continued, reaching for the Illusion Stone hung about her neck._

 _She took the Illusion Stone and applied it to a crook in larger stone; it fit perfectly as Lee realized that the two were fitted together by design, carved carefully by a skilled stone cutter. The Stone began to illuminate in light as if taking a charge from the smaller one as Rona reached for Lee's left hand._

" _And this," she said positioning his ring into a crook at the bottom of the illusion stone, creating a pile, three stones high._

 _He watched with wonder as the light in the Stone grew in intensity until it lit the whole room. Rona continued to hold the stones in place, holding Lee's hand firmly as his ring was the base. Suddenly, against the rock wall an image of an elderly man appeared. As he stood more men and women arrived to stand behind him, all bearing the same features, including the long pointed ears. Each wore a long robe, some adorned with sashes denoting their lineage, others with their own Illusion Stones worn around their necks._

" _I am Rona of Whitney," she said introducing herself to the Council. "And this is Lee... he has freed the Stone," she announced to the gasps and awes of many in the gathering._

" _You are obviously a Liberator, from which Clan were you bred?" The elderly man in the front asked Lee._

" _I don't know."_

" _I found Lee in the forest, he'd been attacked by a Krato Beast; his memories have not returned yet," Rona explained as many heads nodded their understanding._

" _We just retrieved the Stone from where Lee hid it when the Outsiders were in pursuit," she explained, barely masking both her excitement and pride for what he had done._

" _We have been expecting this call," the elderly one continued. "The Mosaic has begun to stir, anticipating the Stone's arrival," he explained with a smile as he swung an arm back, while the room of people behind him parted to reveal a large mosaic hanging on the wall with many of the stones flickering on and off in an almost rhythmic pattern. There was an empty spot in the middle of the Mosaic, where Lee surmised the Stone he retrieved belonged. More heads nodded in agreement, as the anticipation in the room could be felt._

" _But the configuration of this communication is strange..."_

" _Lee lost his Illusion Stone, this one is mine," Rona replied in answer to his question._

" _Then you shall both come," the Elder admonished. "Are you well enough my son?" he asked, knowing how dangerous the Krato Beasts were._

" _I am well," Lee replied, "But my memories are elusive right now. I don't know if I have a message from my people, only that I was sent on a task... apparently to retrieve the Stone, but even that is only conjecture," he admitted._

" _Once the Mosaic is complete we will help to retrieve your memories," the Elder promised._

" _Thank you Sir," he said with a respectful bow of his head._

" _You must not delay your departure. If the Mosaic stirs in anticipation, we can be assured that the Outsiders are also stirred. You must use all diligence to return the Stone; we must not fail, for this may be the last hope of our people."_

" _I understand, but how will I find you?" Lee asked._

" _To the one who holds the Stone," the Elder recited mysteriously, "I hereby reveal the Gathering Place."_

 _With that a flash of light protruded from the Elder's Illusion Stone transcending the distance instantly, and shot out from the rock face "screen" from which they communicated, until it reached into their room and found its target hitting Lee squarely in the chest. A bolt of energy and knowledge invaded him instantly as he closed his eyes to receive the secret information. He took a deep breath when the download of knowledge was completed and opened his eyes, blinking until his mind was clear._

" _I have the knowledge," he declared. "We'll leave right away."_

" _We shall await your arrival with great anticipation," the Elder replied. "Be safe my children, for you carry the hope of all the Clans," he said solemnly before the connection was severed._

 _Rona dismantled the three stones by removing Lee's ring first and then her Illusion Stone. Lee took the Stone and returned it to the leather case, carefully folding the silken cloth back to cover the precious stone._

" _Can the Council really help retrieve my memories?" he asked, securing the Stone back into a zippered pocket near his calf._

" _It is as they say," she replied. "In just a few days you will have completed your task and have your memories back as well," she declared confidently._

 _Lee smiled, the hope of regaining his memories marred only by the fact that he feared he would be leaving her soon after. He knew he belonged somewhere else, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to leave Rona behind. He hid his concern behind a well-masked face, as he knew to give in to his desires would be unfair to both of them. He loved her... he knew that, but what he didn't know was if he had a_ _right_ _to love her. Furthermore, was he betraying someone else's love with these growing feelings?_

" _We shall do this together," she said with a smile. "Besides, until your memories return you need someone to guide you past the dangers of the forest."_

" _Then let's gather what we need," he said, ignoring his inward struggle. "It's a two day journey."_

 _Lee returned her smile and then turned to gather their supplies hoping that she couldn't sense the warring conflict of emotions tearing him apart inside._

 **VTTBOTS**

Caedom stepped down the staircase to see Zandar standing in the Nose and Chip raising a mic to his mouth.

"I was just about to call you Sir," Chip announced as Harry crossed the deck. "Zandar just arrived."

"Yes, I can see that," he said rather distantly, before trying to curb his sour mood with forced civility. "I assume you're here to report on the compatibility of the rod, Zandar."

Chip noticed the tension between the Admiral and Zandar; he knew Harry was losing his patience and moved casually toward the spectrum analyzer stowed under the chart table.

"The energy rod is compatible, but our engineers have determined that we need _two_ rods to jump start our own reactor," Zandar replied coolly.

"That's _not_ what we agreed upon!" Harry said, feverishly angry that Zandar was changing the terms.

"I assure you Admiral Nelson; we will return the two rods once our own power source is fully charged…"

"This boat can function with the loss of two rods, but _not_ with the loss of three. Surely you know that," he challenged.

"Admiral Nelson, why would I ask for the rods when it is clear our technology is far superior. I could come and take what we need, but I have come in good faith. All I ask is that you return the gesture and trust that I will return the two rods."

Harry stepped closer to the beam imprisoning Lee, looking first to Crane and then to his alien double.

"I… need time to consider this request and how it will affect the function of this vessel while the rods are in your possession," he said with considerable and noticeable restraint.

"Very well, Admiral Nelson. I will return soon, I trust you will be ready to provide the rods for our temporary use."

Harry nodded as Zandar disappeared in his usual fashion in a flash of light. As soon as he left Chip moved quickly to Harry's side.

"We're not going to hand over _two_ rods are we, Sir?" he asked incredulously.

Harry placed a hand on Chip's shoulder and looked toward the chart table where he knew the spectrum analyzer was stowed.

"I have an idea, Chip," he said with familiar twinkle in his eyes. "I'm sure I can disrupt the beam holding Lee, and with just a few more adjustments, I may be able to encase Zandar in his own prison."

Chip nodded his understanding. "Then we would have some leverage to use against _them_?" he replied hopefully.

"Aye," Harry replied. "Have Sharkey bring another oscilloscope to my lab. If I'm right, we may just be able to settle this once and for all," he predicted.

"Aye, aye Sir," Chip replied, reaching for the mic as Harry left swiftly and with purpose in every step.

As Caedom stepped over the knee-knocker hatch he could hear the boat-wide hail over the communication's system.

"Chief Sharkey, this is the Exec. Report to the Control Room immediately."

Caedom smiled mischievously and continued onto the lab, striking up his whistle to the tune of _Pop Goes the Weasel._

 **VTTBOTS**

Zandar disappeared from the Control Room and instantly reappeared in Harry's cabin. He walked to the frozen form of Admiral Harriman Nelson and studied the striking lines of his face. He was pleased that Caedom was keeping the crew busy with the "crisis" they had created; it would give them time to finish with Crane.

"It's time to enlist your aid, Admiral Nelson," Zandar announced, even though Harry was completely unaware of his presence. He nodded to himself and disappeared to greet the Admiral in the place of his own choosing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Harry moaned and rolled from his side to his back feeling like he'd been heavily sedated. He blinked his eyes open, happy to note that his coherency was quickly returning; it was at that point that realized he wasn't aboard Seaview. Just _where_ he was, was as much a mystery as to _why_ he was here. His last memory was walking across the deck in his cabin when a bright light took him by surprise. He raised himself onto his elbow carefully, taking stock of his condition as he took in his very strange surroundings. A foggy mist enveloped him completely, as he made his way to his feet.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" he asked.

"Admiral Nelson."

Harry turned quickly at the sound of Lee's voice.

"Lee? Is that you?" he asked, taking a step in the direction of the familiar voice.

The fog parted to reveal Lee standing some ten feet away.

"Lee, where is this place?" Harry asked taking a step to close the distance.

"I am not Lee Crane," came the reply as Harry stopped his forward motion and raised an eyebrow.

"Alright," he accepted. "Just _who_ are you and why do you look like Crane?" Harry inquired, trying to get a handle on what was going on around him. The last he remembered, he was on Seaview submerged in 200 feet of water; waking up in the middle of a soupy London fog was certainly incongruent to all logic as far as he was concerned.

"My name is Zandar. Your vessel was detained in an effort to establish communication and to select a suitable subject for our test."

"What kind of test?" Harry asked defensively.

"A test to determine a subject's ability to adapt to dangerous, life-threatening situations and over-come their fear in order to survive."

"What would be the value of such a test?" Harry asked with concern.

"Because the world we need to send our subject to is a dangerous place. The subject must be able to persevere in order to complete his task."

"And am I correct in assuming that since you have appeared to me in Lee Crane's form, that _he_ is your subject?"

Zandar nodded. "Caedom is correct; you _do_ have a brilliant mind, Admiral Nelson. Yes, we selected Crane for the tests using memories and the unpredictable elements of a dream state."

"What gives you the right to take a person and subject them to your so-called tests?" Harry asked back in heated anger.

"The right of a people on the verge of losing their existence; the right of a civilization struggling to survive," Zandar replied with equal passion as both men had no intention of backing down.

Harry sighed and took a different approach. "Where is Crane now?"

"Crane's physical body is still aboard your vessel... as is yours, Admiral Nelson. But you are also physically _here..._ in our dimension."

"Alright then, different planes of existence of the same being, though I assume I can only function in one plane at a time," Harry speculated.

Zandar smiled; it was eerily so much like Lee's that it momentarily made Harry cringe.

"You're correct of course. In your own dimension you are both encased in a beam of light energy, the beam is sort of a cocoon that protects your physical body in _your_ dimension so that you can function in _this_ dimension."

"Then I ask again. Where is Crane?"

"I'll take you to him," Zandar replied, turning and walking as the fog split a path for him to travel.

Harry followed, having no choice at this point and hoping to at least find Lee. Perhaps together they would think of a way back to Seaview, he reasoned. Shortly thereafter, they came upon a group of white robed figures standing in an oblong circle. As they moved closer Harry was able to see that they were in fact surrounding Lee, who was unconscious on a table in the midst of them. Each of the hooded beings held a finger to Lee's body and appeared to be concentrating. A taller being at Lee's head held a finger to his forehead and appeared in charge.

"What are you doing to him?" Harry asked about ready to run past the alien double, but Zandar detained him by the arm.

"You will cause immeasurable harm to Lee Crane if you interrupt the process," Zandar warned.

"Process? What are you doing to Lee?" he demanded.

"Lee Crane has been inserted into an alternate reality."

"You mean a dream state?"

"No, not a dream; a real world existing in yet another dimension. He has been sent to aid the people of _that_ world and in the process he will save _our_ world."

Harry rubbed the back of his hand across his mouth, and calmed himself; he needed answers if he was to get them home.

"I'd be interested in knowing just how he's doing that," he asked carefully, needing more information.

"The place to which we have sent him faces a similar crisis as our own world. We have sent Crane there to complete a task they have not been able to accomplish themselves. In so doing, he will teach _us_ , enabling us to do the same for our world."

Harry shook his head in confusion. "I'm sorry, Zandar. I just don't understand what you are trying to accomplish here."

"A thousand years ago, my people were divided. We let petty difference define us; the color of our hair, our eyes, our skin, the skills some of us possessed and other didn't; we grew jealous of each other until we nearly lost our civilization to war amongst ourselves. Our leaders made a desperate attempt to save our people by removing our differences. We removed all our physical differences genetically, it only took a few generations to remove eye, hair and skin color from our breeding pool. We removed any obstacle that elevated one individual above another and made ourselves exact copies of one another. It seemed to work until we found that we had lost more than we gained," Zandar paused a moment in reflection, and then continued once again.

"Look at my people," Zandar directed as the aliens who had thus far ignored Harry raised their head and looked back at him.

Harry realized that each alien had no distinguishing features from one to another, no signs of individuality whatsoever, save for the taller alien at Lee's head.

"We lost our individuality, the part that makes each of us unique. But the tragedy didn't end there, Admiral Nelson, for in the quest to remove our differences through genetics, our scientists also attempted to solve the problem of negative emotions at the same time. What they didn't know was that our emotions are intertwined in far more sophistication than they could have ever imagined. They sought to remove greed but created complacency. They removed pride, but lost ambition in the process. They removed anger, but lost conviction as well. They removed jealously and we lost our passion, and on and on it went until we became as we are today. A people who cannot experience sorrow but knows no joy; a people who are languishing without our uniqueness and the specialness of our many races. With every generation we lost more; our technology, ability to create new things, even problem-solving has been nearly lost because we purged the good out with the bad. But we have this one chance," he said enunciating the last two words as he spoke.

"These are those of my people who possess high telepathic abilities, they are here to learn," Zandar explained as Harry studied the scene before him.

"Then they're _watching_ Crane in this alternate reality... this other world?" Harry surmised.

"No," Zandar corrected. "Not watching. They are _sharing_ the experience; whatever Crane feels they are feeling."

Harry's face turned to disgust in the realization that Lee's privacy was being trampled on so.

"This is... is _wrong_ , Zandar. To invade a man's mind, take control of his destiny and then listen in on his private thoughts and emotions is..."

"The last hope of my people, Admiral Nelson," Zandar interrupted. "I've learned a great deal about Crane as I've taken his form," he continued. "This duty and honor I understand, but not to the level that Crane exhibits... not until I experienced his passion for truth and justice; his passion for leading his people safely... and his willingness to lay his life down for his fellow man. I believe he would have gone willingly if we had asked him."

"But you didn't, you took the choice out of his hands and now he's living in that other world without the benefit of knowing the truth about himself. Am I right?" Harry challenged.

Zandar nodded. "I can't apologize Admiral," he said as Harry caught the voice inflection in Zandar that was so much like Lee's. "What we learn from Crane, we will share with our people and we _will_ rebuild and take back the thriving civilization we once were."

Harry turned once again toward Lee realizing that he didn't have a way to help him right now, so he turned his attention to his other concern.

"And what of Seaview?" he asked point blank.

"We have given your people a crisis to keep them busy until we've completed the tests. They are safe and will continue to be so."

"What sort of crisis?" Harry asked with a furled brow.

"They know I have taken Crane's form in order to communicate. We have asked for rods from your nuclear reactor..."

"Which you don't really need?" Harry conjectured.

"No," Zandar admitted. "But it keeps them busy dealing with the events as they unfold."

"Don't you know how _dangerous_ that is? Those men are soldiers and will do everything they can to free their captain," he declared.

Zandar nodded and smiled thinly. "We have inserted one of our people with a high enough rank to guide their actions."

"Oh, I see," Harry replied patronizingly. "You mean to say that there's an alien running around in _my_ form aboard Seaview?"

Zandar chuckled. "You're right of course, Admiral," he said becoming comfortable with Lee's personality and addressing Harry without his surname.

"Then I must also assume that you now need me for some purpose, since I obviously missed out on all this, until now that is," Harry continued both brilliantly and bluntly.

"Correct again," he replied with Lee's crinkled brow of concern. "I fear Crane will need your help to return safely to your world," he replied solemnly as Harry shifted his attention back to the table where the real Lee Crane lay, surrounded by aliens vicariously experiencing his emotions in a sort of piggy back experience.

Harry's brows tightened and his lips pursed as he considered just what Zandar could possibly mean.

"Without an anchor to your world, he may lose his true self in the world he is now experiencing," Zandar answered with true concern visible in his wrinkled brow.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Thank you to all the readers, and especially to those who have taken the time to write a review. I'm overwhelmed by your response and appreciate it so very much. I wanted to explain why the Guest reviews are not posting immediately. I woke up yesterday morning (very early mind you) to find a Spam review, it had nothing to do with my story or me as an author. I deleted it and a corresponding reaction review and decided to change my settings to moderate Guest reviews. This morning, I found two more Spam Reviews which never saw the light of day and were deleted without posting to the review board. I want to thank the real reviewers for your support; we're having much too fun to stop and play into someone else's hands right now so I'll just keep moderating the reviews and promise to release them as soon as possible. Thank you Fellow Voyagers, your support makes writing a delight. Subjockey**

 **Chapter Nine**

 _Lee and Rona left within the hour, their pockets stuffed with provisions for their journey. He was grateful for the task of returning the Stone as it kept his mind off his traveling partner, at least in a romantic sort of way. She was skilled in her own right, and had no trouble keeping up with him and just as she had previously pointed out, her knowledge of the forest was invaluable even though only he knew the location of the Gathering Place._

" _Let's take a break," Lee suggested as they had traveled non-stop for the last three hours._

" _I can continue," she countered._

" _I know you can, but it's not necessary. If we break now and eat, we'll be able to travel until dark," he said._

 _She smiled and found a downed log to sit, straddling it and pulling out their meal, placing it in between them as Lee straddled the other side._

" _We've made good time," he noted, watching the forest around him and listening for hidden dangers._

" _Yes," Rona agreed. "You seem quite adept to the forest."_

 _Lee took a bite from the fruit she laid out. "I think I've had a lot of experience traveling like this," he said, unable to remember his experiences but somehow knowing it to be true._

" _Are you anxious for your memories to return?" she asked cautiously._

" _I'm anxious to feel whole again," he replied honestly. "I need to know who I am and why I'm here," he answered without explaining that he was just as anxious to know whether he was committed to another woman or not. He put that idea as far back as he could, sensing that Rona shared the attraction and not wanting to encourage it along. It was the only fair thing to do until the Council helped to restore his memories completely, he decided._

" _It won't be long now," she replied hopefully to Lee's smile, her optimism both infectious and welcomed._

 _They had a pleasant meal and rested for half an hour before continuing on. He was well aware how far they should travel in order to meet the expected arrival time and wanted to make as much distance as possible before stopping for the night._

 _As he traveled he felt a great deal of peace, like he was in an element he understood. Perhaps not as prevalent as the place in the waters he still dreamed of every night as well as the faces of friends, one auburn haired, the other blond; but certainly this type of travel was something he knew well. Another reason for the peace was the growing feeling that at the end of this journey there would be answers for him and his future, and he couldn't help but hope that Rona was part of that future._

 _Night began to fall, and they had traveled even further than he expected as they found a place to sleep for the night. Lee made a lean to against a large embankment, while Rona used her Illusion Stone to hide them safely in the forest. They gathered wood for a fire, which would also be concealed by the illusion as Lee looked up at the sky. He stopped his progress; his arms fully loaded and considered the stars above._

" _They're beautiful aren't they?" Rona asked, standing closely and enjoying the peaceful moment._

" _Aye," he replied quietly, slipping into the phrase he used so effortlessly aboard Seaview._

" _What's wrong, Lee?" she asked, sensing he was troubled._

" _I have a feeling, almost a memory... really more an impression of standing in a place, surrounded by water... everywhere; as far as the eye can see. I'm up high, like on a perch and I'm looking at the sky... just like now," he finished with a pleasing smile for the almost-memory he had nearly grasped._

 _His smile faded and his brows tightened as he realized something was wrong. "I know the names of the stars and constellations; I use them to travel by, but Rona... these stars are unfamiliar to me."_

 _Rona reached for his face, gently cupping his jaw in her hand._

" _Patience Lee, all your questions will soon be answered," she replied as Lee nodded at her good advice._

" _Let's get back to the shelter and settle in," he suggested, as he gave way for Rona precede him._

 **VTTBOTS**

 _It had been a long journey; they had covered many miles, traveling for over eight hours of the daylight they had left, having departed at mid-morning. Tomorrow they would leave at first light and if all went well, they would rendezvous with the elders as the Gathering Place before dark. Tomorrow... he might just have the answers he needed._

 _Lee stirred the fire as they sat against the embankment. He briefly considered how having an Illusion Stone would come in handy on missions and then sighed as the thought was fleeting and he couldn't grasp just what it meant._

 _Rona sat beside him, her cloak wrapped around her shoulders. He could tell she was tired, even though she had kept up admirably._

" _Are you cold?" he asked as she shuddered slightly._

" _A little," she admitted. "Mostly tired."_

" _Here," he said, wrapping an arm around her to share body heat as she snuggled in contently in the crook of his arm. Moments later she fell asleep, the miles of the day having taken their toll. Lee caressed her arm and felt the warmth of her cheek against his chest. Before long she moved again to get comfortable as Lee helped her lie with her head on his lap. The soft hue of the fire created both warmth and contentment as he fingered a stray hair from her face. Gently he curled his hand and caressed the fine delicate features of her cheek. He stopped to consider her ears and how different they were from his and knew he could care less. She was perfect in every way as far as he was concerned. He withdrew his hand from her face and laid it gently on her back, tilted his head back against the embankment and closed his eyes; as comfortable as this moment was, he needed his rest as well._

 _Sleep soon found him as he rested contently with Rona using his lap as a pillow._

 **VTTBOTS**

Sharkey made his way to the Control Room in answer to the Exec's hail.

"Reporting as ordered, Mr. Morton," he greeted as he stepped up to the chart table.

"Chief, lay up to engineering and retrieve an oscilloscope from the electrician's mate and report to Admiral Nelson. He thinks he may be able to contain the alien," Chip explained.

"I get it," Sharkey said excitedly. "If he doesn't live up to the bargain, then we even the odds," he said with a grin.

"That's the idea," Chip replied in his usual low energy tone, even though his eyes were full of intensity. "Now get to it."

"Aye, aye Sir," Sharkey replied, grinning as he turned happy to finally be doing something constructive.

All this waiting was driving him crazy, especially when that Zandar fella just seemed to appear and disappear at will and the Skipper was still frozen like a popsicle, he thought as he walked. Man oh man, waiting just wasn't his best quality, he added silently as he retrieved the electrical frequency reader and headed back to the Admiral's cabin.

He hurried along, because if the Admiral had an idea he sure as heck didn't want to delay it. Admiral Nelson could think his way out of any situation as far as the COB was concerned. He reached the Admiral's cabin door and knocked, assuming the Admiral was in his cabin and completely missing the fact that the most logical place for the Admiral to work on the idea was in the lab.

His knock was met by silence as Sharkey's forehead wrinkled.

"Admiral?" he called.

On the other side of the door, Harriman Nelson stood encased in light, unable to hear Sharkey and unaware of his surroundings as the alien, Caedom, had taken his form.

"Sir?" Sharkey called again reaching for the door knob; he'd been told to report to the Admiral and he was a bit concerned that Nelson hadn't answered. His hand barely touched the knob when he heard a boat-wide call.

"Mr. Morton, where is Sharkey with that oscilloscope?" the Admiral's irritated voice was heard over the ship's comm. "I needed it in my lab ten minutes ago!"

"Morton here Admiral. He should be there by now, I'll find out where he is," came the reply.

Sharkey blew a breath out, his hand resting on the knob but not turning it. He sighed, feeling like a fool and abandoned the door knob, heading for the nearest corridor with a mic.

"Ah... this is Chief Sharkey, Sir. I'll be there directly, Sir," he said sheepishly, hanging up the mic and shaking his head in disbelief.

"Sharkey you Bozo," he mumbled to himself, filling his walk with self-denigration all the way to the lab and hoping the Admiral was in a conciliatory mood.

Inside the Admiral's cabin, Harriman Nelson's lifeless form was still held captive in a beam of light, while Caedom remained free to move about Seaview in the hijacked form of Admiral Nelson.

 **VTTBOTS**

 _Rona woke to the comfortable feel of her head on Lee's lap and his protective hand on her back. She basked in the feeling and pondered whether she wanted to move and spoil the moment. The whole question was moot as he must have sensed the rhythmic change of her breathing when she woke and began to stir. She rose from her sleeping position and caught his smile._

" _Good morning," he greeted to her own smile._

" _Did you sleep all night sitting up?" she asked incredulously, knowing the reason he hadn't moved was to keep her comfortable._

" _I must have been tired," he replied. "Slept like a rock," he continued in a lame fib, stretching a kink out of his neck as he spoke._

 _Rona held back her grin, feeling quite special for his thoughtfulness._

" _Let's eat now, before we lower the illusion," he suggested, expertly changing the subject, though obviously concerned with keeping their whereabouts stealth as well._

" _Do you think we'll make it today?" she asked, pulling out the sweet bread she'd had baked; it was several days old, but it was still tasty and traveled well._

" _If we keep up the pace we traveled yesterday, then we should have no trouble," he replied._

" _I've never met an elder. I think this is all so terribly exciting," she said with a giddy smile._

 _Lee's smile faded. "We still need to be careful. The elders warned that the Outsiders may be trailing us and there's still the Krato Beasts and the other creatures you told me about," he reminded her._

" _Must you always be so practical?" she teased._

" _I'm afraid when I'm on mission, I can be nothing else," he replied, not really sure where that revelation came from._

 _Rona placed a hand on his shoulder in support._

" _See, your memory is returning. Perhaps today you'll have the answers you seek."_

" _I hope so Rona," he answered and then dropped his head to fiddle with his bread._

 **VTTBOTS**

 _The morning went well as they covered the distance Lee wanted to make. The path they followed wasn't a worn or well-known path, yet Lee innately knew the way as if he had traveled it many times before._

 _By the time they stopped for their mid-day meal, Rona was showing signs of tiring._

" _I know I'm pushing us," Lee admitted. "But the sooner we get the Stone to the elders the better."_

" _It's okay. I can keep up," she assured her traveling companion, taking the last drink from her water canteen._

" _Here, let me fill that up. I hear a stream not far from here," Lee offered._

" _I'll go with you," she said, standing but Lee waved her off._

" _No need. Just rest and we'll start back up when I get back." He started to leave and then turned back. "You've got your crossbow?"_

 _She opened her cape to prove it was nearby and gave him a playful look to indicate that she never left home without it._

 _Lee smiled. "I'll be back soon; it can't be but a quarter mile away."_

" _Quarter mile?" she inquired at the unfamiliar measurement._

" _About a thousand paces," he amended._

" _I'll be fine," she assured as Lee headed into the forest toward the sound of a running stream._

 _He was pleased to find the stream was much closer than he estimated, only a mere eighth of a mile away. He followed the stream, bypassing the slow moving pools for a place where the water ran quickly over the rocks, offering its own filtering system for safer drinking then filled both canteens._

 _As he reattached the lid of his last canteen he heard a stirring in the forest. Lee rose slowly, placing the water vessels straps over his shoulder and simultaneously listening to the surrounding forest. He took a few steps and heard a shadow step, indicating he was being stalked. The question was whether his stalker was of the two legged variety or an animal. He took a turn sending him in a tangent line, away from where Rona was waiting. He needed a good look at who or what was pursuing him, so he walked casually until he hit a particularly dense area of brush and disappeared._

 **VTTBOTS**

 _The two Outsiders tracked their quarry. They had lost them in the night and only serendipitously found him when they stopped to fill their water jugs. They were skilled trackers, sent to secure the Stone before it was delivered to the elders. Their pug-nosed faces and over-wrinkled brows distorted their faces as much as the two long fangs that protruded from their mouths, even when closed. Though skilled in tracking and following signs, they lacked the finesse of a stealth hunter as their large feet crackled twigs and dry leaves under them. Lee was particularly pleased with their lack of skill in this area as he watched the two from his perch in a tree, completely hidden from their view._

 _They frustratedly threw up their arms at the fact that they had lost their target and turned in a circle several times before giving up. Lee remained motionless as he studied the enemy. Their large hands were covered with a semi-glove with sharp protrusions on the knuckles, making a fist fight with them a painful experience. Though taller than Rona's people, as she had described to him, they were only a head taller than Lee. Formidable, but not impossible, he noted. He spotted several weapons, a knife stuffed into a sleeve on the side of each boot, and a large crossbow which each held menacingly in their hands. Finally, having satisfied themselves that they had lost the trail, they swung their bows over their shoulders and snorted, then backtracked their way to where they first spotted their quarry and where they would begin the search once again._

 _When they had moved adequately away, Lee climbed down silently and dropped to the forest floor effortlessly. He circled around, taking a very long route back hoping that Rona had stayed put and hadn't come looking for him._

 **VTTBOTS**

"What do you mean, 'without an anchor Crane may lose his true self'?" Harry asked Zandar.

"I'll show you," Zandar replied, his ease at playing Lee becoming uncomfortable, as Harry wondered the likelihood of an emotion-starved alien being able to give up the form of a being as vitally alive as Lee Crane.

Zandar ushered Harry closer to the table to stand directly behind a white robed alien. Zandar placed Harry's hand on the alien's shoulder and was immediately bombarded with events Lee had lived out in the alternate reality. Not just hours, but days of events, emotions, and a life as real as the one aboard Seaview. Harry pulled his hand away, overwhelmed by the loss of privacy as he intruded upon Lee Crane's life.

"I can't do this," Harry protested. "A man's life shouldn't be on display like this," he said angrily.

"It's the only way Admiral. If you want to save Crane you must know what his conflict is," Zandar replied emphatically.

Harry's eyebrows tightened the struggle within him apparent as he warred with the idea that to save Lee he must violate the privacy of his mind and emotions. Weighing all options, he finally nodded his head in agreement as Zandar replaced his handhold upon the alien's shoulder and the rest of the week Lee had spent in the strange world instantly downloaded; all the danger, intrigue, pain of his injuries, the new friendship he had made and the fact that Lee Crane was falling in love with Rona. Zandar allowed him to remove his connection as Harry nodded his understanding.

"He's in love with the girl," Harry said without emotion. "And he doesn't remember his life here."

"Yes... as I have taken this form I understand the precarious position he's in."

"I don't understand," Harry said perplexed.

"The world in which he is now living is as real as the world he came from. If he so decides, he can stay there. But if he refuses to return when we call him, he will have no way back."

"You _knew_ that when you inserted him there!" Harry accused to Zandar's affirming nod.

"Yes. We were desperate, Admiral, and took that chance; but I also know through his memories that you are a strong anchor to this world for him. You could help him find his way back."

"How?"

"By allowing us to insert you into that world as well."

Zandar lowered his head and sighed in resignation. He raised his head slowly until he reached a deep eye connection to Harry.

"As you've already guessed, the longer I retain Crane's form the more I take on his personality, character and morals. Because of this, I cannot force this decision upon you, he would not want it; the choice is therefore yours. I've given you full access to Crane's experiences in the other world, so that you can fairly assess the dangers and make your decision."

"How long do I have before his decision becomes critical?" Harry asked, already knowing he would go.

"He must complete the task or all of this will be sacrificed without benefit to any of us."

"You mean he must deliver the Stone?" Harry clarified, being completely versed in the situation with the download he received.

"Aye," Zandar replied. "I can't insert you until our task is complete," he almost apologized. "And I can't withdraw Crane until we've secured the answer for both my people and the Clans of the alternate world. But I make this promise; Crane will make his decision to return with his memories intact, knowing full well the final consequences of his decision."

"Very well, I'll go," Harry agreed.

Zandar sighed in relief, his human emotions becoming much stronger than when he first appeared as Lee's double.

"We will monitor his progress and then prepare you for insertion at the proper time." With that he placed Harry's hand back on the shoulder of the hooded alien in front him as Harry continued the distasteful but necessary task of watching Lee Crane's life in the other world in a blatant intrusion of his privacy.

 **VTTBOTS**

 _Lee arrived back at the spot where he had left Rona to find it void of any sign that they had been there at all. He scanned the area carefully, looking for any signs of a struggle and then called quietly._

" _Rona," he whispered._

 _Immediately upon his call, the illusion faded and Lee sighed in relief as Rona had hidden herself._

" _Oh Lee," she said running into his arms. "They were here," she said burying her head in his chest as he held her._

" _Outsiders?" Lee guessed._

" _Yes. I was worried when you didn't return, so I packed up, then I heard them coming and hid myself."_

" _How many were there?"_

" _I think three. They were just scouting, I don't think they knew I was ever here."_

" _I ran into two trackers at the stream," Lee explained. "I'm afraid they're onto us, but they don't know where we are or where we're going. My guess is they're looking to track us back to the Gathering Place," he surmised. "We'll have to be very careful not to lead them straight to the elders."_

" _Is it safe to proceed?" Rona asked, her deep concern evident in her expressive eyes._

" _I think so, I lost my pair and you evidently did as well. We'll just have to be aware of what's going on behind us," he said confidently, as if the experience of evading pursuers was all too familiar to him. "Let's head out and take advantage of the fact that they're headed in the opposite direction, at least until they pick up our trail again."_

" _I'm ready," she said as the two continued their journey, still hoping to make the Gathering Place before dark._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Caedom held up the oscilloscope and turned it in several directions, allowing a thin smile to form as he studied his work with appreciation.

"Oh Nelson you've done it again," he sung to himself as he admired the precise calculated adjustments he made to the equipment, turning it into an electronic marvel capable of containing Zandar in the same state of stasis as Crane.

His last thought caused him concern as he rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand, battling within himself. He had taken this next step because it was what Nelson would have done and his job was to keep the humans busy with the crisis at hand; but then he realized he really _could_ adjust the equipment to cage Zandar. His new found curiosity urged him to actually make the adjustments, and now he held the ultimate temptation in his hands; the opportunity to keep this human form as his own.

Caedom paced the laboratory, knowing Zandar would be making an appearance soon and found himself facing a dilemma that he'd never considered before. If his people were successful they would bring back the building blocks of emotions for their civilization, but they themselves had already been genetically altered. The hope they brought was for future generations; though they had been entrusted with this important task, none of the members of the expedition would actually benefit from the emotions they would bring back to their world. The question of whether to live out the rest of his life without the passion he had experienced in this short time seemed a cruel and unfair wage for his participation.

He turned the box again and then looked around Nelson's lab, considering the fascinating life of Harriman Nelson. His countenance turned deadly serious as he made his decision, then tucked the box under his arm and headed to the Control Room.

 **VTTBOTS**

 _Lee and Rona traveled on, continuing to make good time despite the fact that Lee intentionally took a longer route in order to make sure they weren't being followed. They knew that to lead the Outsiders to the Gathering Place would be disastrous._

" _We're nearly there," Lee said as they stopped for their last break._

" _Are you hungry?" Rona asked._

" _I'd rather keep going; we can make it in another two hours at the rate we're going."_

" _Okay," she answered still trying to catch her breath._

" _I tell you what," Lee said. "You rest here while I scout the perimeter and make sure we haven't picked up any Shadows."_

" _Shadows?"_

" _Anyone following us."_

" _Oh," she said and smiled back. "I'll be waiting right here," she replied, opening her cloak to answer the unspoken question of whether her crossbow was handy._

 _Lee smiled, then took off disappearing quietly into the woods._

 _He made his way back to parallel the path they had just taken, observing for unexpected guests as well as any track they might have left on the trail. Native Americans called them "signs" he suddenly remembered, though it was all quite foggy, but a scene of a barely clothed man with long hair bent over reading trail signs flashed before him. He shook his head to clear his mind and took it as a good sign that perhaps his memories were very close to returning. But he had little time to consider the possibility more when he heard a terrifying roar followed by a blood curdling scream. Instantly he knew… Rona!_

 _He ran back at full speed, dodging trees and high jumping bushes to return to where he had left Rona. Signs of a struggle were evident; his heart sank to his feet when he spotted blood and the tracks of a large creature of some kind._

" _Rona!" he yelled, taking a chance that he might just be alerting the Outsiders to their position as well._

" _Lee!" he heard and ran in the direction of Rona's cry._

 _He rushed through the bushes to find a hideous creature at least three times his size. It had scales, wings and the word "dragon" instantly came into his mind. It held Rona pinned under its clawed hand and was readying itself to feed when Lee interrupted. Rona's crossbow had been lost in her struggle to survive and was currently out of her reach as Lee moved in, barely missing a deadly swipe of the beast's tail by jumping into a shoulder roll. He ended up at his intended destination, picking up the lost bow and cocking the arrow into place before firing off an arrow at high velocity._

 _His attack resulted in a loud roar, followed by the dragon beast turning its attention from Rona so it could fight its new foe. Unfortunately, the arrow only slightly wounded the beast as the scales were much like armor. Another roar, this time directed in Lee's direction, filled the forest air. He loaded the weapon and fired again, aiming for the underside of the beast's neck, as it appeared to be less scaly there. He hit his mark as the dragon screeched in a horrifying howl of pain. Still the dragon was resilient as its tail swung and found its mark, striking Lee from behind and sending him sprawling across the forest floor._

 _He struggled to his knees and saw Rona trying to back away from the dragon as it turned its attention back to her. The crossbow had been knocked some ten feet away and the dragon was almost upon Rona, so he pulled the large hunting knife from his scabbard, and ran straight for the dragon. The dragon placed its claw hand upon Rona, preventing her from moving out of harm's way, with one of the claws piercing her shoulder blade in the process. Her scream broke Lee's heart and sent shivers of fear throughout his body; not for his own safety, but for the fear of losing her to this dreadful creature. He ran and jumped, using a nearby rock as a spring board to propel himself on top of the dragon, straddling its back and using scales as hand and foot holds. The creature reared back once again losing interest in Rona, and flared its scales in an attempt to lose its attacker. Lee took that opportunity to plunge the ten inch blade deep inside the flesh of the dragon, applying his aim in between the flared scales._

 _The beast reacted in sudden pain, throwing Lee off its back and using its tail to knock him further away. He landed hard, enduring both the impact from the dragon's tail and the hard ground below him and finding himself barely holding onto consciousness. His injuries from earlier in the week flared painfully while amassing new injuries in the struggle. The beast's anger burned, as it descended upon him ready to finish him off, when his hand floundering for a branch to use as a weapon found the crossbow instead. The dragon was nearly upon him as he loaded the last arrow._

" _Run Rona!" he yelled, knowing if he failed the dragon would finish him off and then return to take her._

" _Lee!" she screamed, trying to drag herself away while bleeding heavily from her pierced shoulder._

 _Lee ignored everything, concentrating on what he had to do as the dragon straddled over him, ready to pin him as it had Rona. It reared back and roared ferociously then lowered its head to finish him off. The dragon opened its mouth wide as Lee aimed the crossbow, firing directly into its mouth as he took aim for what he hoped was its brain._

 _The dragon reared back, instinctively trying to shake the offensive projectile from its mouth until it lost its battle as it teetered precariously over him. He scurried out from underneath the falling dragon and barely rolled out of the way before it came crashing down on the ground, merely a foot from his position. The dirt under the dragon's nostril stirred into a puff of dust as the beast exhaled its last breath and died._

 _Blood spilled from Lee's forehead and down the side of his face as he rolled to his knees and caught his breath. His healing arm ached and he had a new lot of bruises and cuts to go with what was obviously a nasty head wound, but his own pain was ignored as he heard moans coming from across the forest floor._

" _Rona," he whispered, finding the strength to stand and moving over shakily to her position as the drop of adrenalin left his body shaking in the wake of the battle. He dropped to his knees before her and took in the wounds on her body and bloody shoulder. There was too much blood, he noted worriedly as he gathered her into his arms._

" _Rona," he called desperately, but received only pained whimpers in return._

 _Sounds in the distance alerted him that the Outsiders had heard the battle as well, so he laid her back down and ran to collect his weapons. He found the crossbow first, and climbed the carcass of the beast to retrieve two arrows from the dragon, then slung the strap over his shoulder and used both hands to pry his knife free. Green blood spilled from the dragon's wounds, congealing in the heat of the waning day as Lee climbed down and slid the knife into his scabbard before running back to Rona's still form._

 _She was mercifully unconscious as he carefully cradled her in his arms and turned looking for a place to tend her wounds. He took her as far as he dared and then found a suitable place to hide, reaching for her Illusion Stone around her neck. He held it tightly, concentrating until they were covered by the rock face they were against and completely surrounded by stone. To the Outsiders, it was just another large rock face in the forest; hopefully the illusion would be enough to send them on their way soon._

 _With the danger neutralized, he finally had the chance to assess her wounds, swallowing hard at the damage the beast had done. He ran a worried hand across his face, his despair visible for only a moment as he began tearing her cape to use as bandages. He had no time to nurse his anguish; he had to stop the bleeding._

 **VTTBOTS**

Harry nearly gasped at the scene he had witnessed, no… _participated_ in vicariously through the connection to Lee's mind. Zandar gentled him away, but not before Harry looked over at the alien at Lee's head overseeing the test; she raised her head, aware of his scrutiny then lowered it again to concentrate on the other world they were currently experiencing through Lee Crane's mind.

"It's time, Admiral," Zandar said. "We must prepare you to be inserted into the alternate reality where Crane currently exists."

"Very well, let's get to it," he agreed as Zandar waved a hand and Harry instantly fell unconscious at his feet.

More hooded aliens made their way out of the fog as another platform table appeared next to Crane. Harry was lifted and placed on the table as the aliens each took their places around him, waiting for the right time to make their connections. Another alien stood at Harry's head, placing him in a deep sleep.

Zandar moved beside Harry and watched the preparations with genuine concern.

"Prepare him for the transference," he ordered as the being at Harry's head nodded. Each of the hooded aliens extended their finger making their connection first, followed by the last alien conducting the transference at his head. He reacted in the same soft gasp Lee had upon the intrusion of his mind as the preparations began.

"I must return to the vessel," Zandar announced. "But I'll be back in time for his arrival into the other world."

The aliens nodded in agreement as Zandar disappeared into the fog.

 **VTTBOTS**

"It looks just like the other box," Chip noted as he studied the Admiral's latest invention.

"Of course," Caedom replied. "Both were configured from the same piece of equipment, but _that_ one," he said pointing to the box under the chart table, "Was designed to disrupt the light frequency encasing Crane. _This_ one is designed to create a light frequency cage of sorts. If I had more time I could design the same oscilloscope to perform both functions," he continued. "But it would require adjustments and time we don't have, so this will have to do."

"If it works, it may just give us the edge we need to demand the aliens release Seaview," Chip responded.

"That is its function," Harry stated. "But I'll only use this if Zandar doesn't release Lee. Until then, we go along with the exchange. We're dead in the water either way, Chip. Waiting to see if Zandar plans on honoring the agreement won't change the outcome."

"Aye Sir. I just hope there are no ill-effects on Lee. He's been encased for a long time."

"I know Chip, believe me, I know," Harry answered. "I uh... I'll be in my cabin. Call me when Zandar arrives."

"Aye Sir," Chip said, watching the Admiral take the stairs and knowing that Harry was as worried about Lee as he was.

 **VTTBOTS**

Caedom entered the Admiral's cabin and slammed the door behind him, pacing up and down the deck until he stopped in front of Nelson's frozen form.

"Why is this so difficult?" he asked rhetorically, as if Nelson could actually reply. "Zandar and I have served together for many years; he _trusts_ me. Why would I even consider betraying him?" he asked.

Caedom stopped and held his hands out in front of him, then ran his hands through the abundant auburn hair of his borrowed form, before running across the room.

" _This_ is why," he exclaimed opening the closet door where a mirror hung. "Blue eyes... I've got _blue_ eyes," he said almost frantically. "And a strong jaw," he said running his hand over his chin. "I've got features!" he yelled into the mirror. "And this! _This_ is passion... passion for life! How can I give this up so easily?" he asked looking into the mirror before he started laughing maniacally. He continued the uncontrollable laughter until he turned and faced Nelson once again.

"And _you_! You keep invading my mind and telling me how wrong I am. Oh Nelson would never betray his friends, not knowingly... not willingly, and here you are... your morals invading my every thought!"

Caedom laughed again and then moved to his desk and sunk into the chair, raising his foot to land squarely in the middle of Harry's desk in a move of ownership.

"So the question is Nelson... whose life am I living? _Yours..._ or mine?" he asked rhetorically.

His profound question was interrupted by the buzz from his intercom.

"Sir, Zandar has arrived."

Caedom leaned over the desk and depressed the "talk" button.

"Very well Mr. Morton. I'll be right there."

He fingered off the talk switch and stopped to look at Nelson.

"And now for the moment of truth," Caedom announced, then turned and headed for the door, slamming it shut behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 _Lee created a small rift in the illusion, a sort of peep hole to watch the area outside their sanctuary. He was grateful that though the rock face was an illusion, it was also temporary matter. If an Outsider were to lean his hand against the rock he would feel solid matter under his touch._

 _The Outsiders had been milling about earlier, but he hadn't seen any for the last hour and figured they had moved on. The sun was setting as he considered whether to try and travel during the night for the last two hours or wait until day break. A soft moan from behind him interrupted the thought as he wrapped his hand around the Illusion Stone and closed the peep hole. He moved quickly to Rona's side and dropped to his knees beside her._

" _Don't move Rona," he said softly, moving a piece of dark black hair from her forehead. "You've lost a lot of blood."_

 _She groaned and then swallowed hard. "You... you defeated the Tagar?"_

 _Lee nodded. "Lucky shot I think," he replied light-heartedly._

" _I've never been so frightened in all my life," she said as a tear dropped from her eye. Lee caught the drop with a curled finger and spoke quietly._

" _Neither have I," he admitted, but for a different reason. I thought I'd lost you, he thought silently._

" _The Stone?"_

" _I've still got it, it's safe."_

 _She sighed, holding in her pain as best as she could. "And you used the Illusion Stone," she said noting they were safe inside a rock cave-like structure with a fire burning to keep them warm._

 _She reached up and applied a shaky hand where dried blood had run down the side of his face._

" _You're hurt?"_

" _It's not bad," he replied, leaving out the part of the splitting headache he still sported._

" _Lee, you've made a safe place for me," she said looking around at the inside of their illusion cave. "I want you to deliver the Stone without me."_

" _It's not going to happen, Rona," he answered firmly. "We started this journey out together, and we're going to finish it together."_

" _But I'll slow you down…"_

 _Lee nodded and smiled. "You're not that heavy," he answered, indicating he would carry her._

" _Lee…"_

" _Don't ask me to leave you behind, Rona… because I can't," he said, his honesty threatening to blow the fact that he'd been able to hide his feelings from her to this point._

" _You're everything I always thought you'd be, Lee," she said tenderly._

" _I may be none of what you've thought, Rona," he replied, trying to keep her grounded in the fact that his life was still a mystery. Rona seemed to accept this and changed the subject._

" _Do we travel tonight or in the morning?"_

" _It all depends. I'm going to go out and scout the area. I need to know where the Outsiders are before making that decision. You'll be safe in here."_

" _I know," she said, putting all her trust in his decision._

 _Lee stood. "I'll be back soon," he promised, before creating another peep hole, then a doorway when he saw the way was clear. Once outside he closed the door, leaving her safely tucked behind a solid illusion wall._

 **VTTBOTS**

 _Lee scouted the perimeter, finding the Outsiders camped a good two miles from their present position. Their encampment suggested a party of seven, and it looked like all were accounted for. He made his way back to their cave and found Rona asleep. He sat down beside her, and gently raised her head, placing it in his lap once again. She opened her eyes and smiled._

" _They're several miles away," he said, not bothering to convert it to paces for her. "We'll rest for now and leave an hour before daybreak. That should put us far enough ahead of them, even if they pick up our trail again. We'll be at the Gathering Place before mid-morning."_

 _She nodded as her eyes got heavy once again._

" _So... cold."_

 _Lee moved carefully, repositioning himself to lie beside her and pulled her close to share body heat as she snuggled in and fell back to sleep. As he lay with Rona in his arms he realized that he didn't think he could leave her behind._

 **VTTBOTS**

 _Lee woke the next morning several hours before daylight. He left the cave again and determined it was safe, returning to wake Rona for the final leg of their journey._

" _Rona," he called. "It's time to go."_

 _She woke instantly as he gathered her in his arms._

" _I can walk," she said weakly as her face rested against his chest._

" _Just hold on to my neck; you can lower the illusion," he said, ignoring her offer and giving her a job to do._

 _She reached for the illusion stone hanging around his neck and held it with one hand, wrapping the other around his neck. The illusion dropped as he moved quickly but carefully through the darkness of the pre-morning, hoping to put enough distance between them and the Outsiders. They had but a mere two hours left of their journey, but Lee expected it to take three hours since he was slowed by carrying Rona._

 _She held in her moans as best as she could, but her breathing was marred by small sounds of distress as the movement added to her pain. Eventually she nuzzled closer into his chest and fell back to sleep, weakened from blood loss and finding a reprieve from the pain in her shoulder._

 _Lee ticked off the first hour of their journey. He had carried many burdens much heavier than Rona's petite form, but in a fireman's hold across his shoulders, not in this manner. Again the thought should have come with a memory, but was instead only a realization without evidence._

 _He stopped to rest, leaning heavily against a tree as the daylight began to break on the morning sky and ignoring the weakness in his arm damaged by the Krato Beast earlier in the week. He looked down into her face and couldn't resist applying a kiss to her forehead, then took a deep breath and continued on his way. If they were lucky, the Outsiders were barely stirring in their tents right now. It turned out that it was a fortunate matter that they had to find a place to hide so close to the Tagar's corpse, as the Outsiders were forced to camp far enough away to avoid the night creatures that came to feed upon the dead creature. He was confident that they had made a clean get away._

 _He was able to pick up the pace with the dawning light, though he found his arms tiring. He wouldn't even consider slinging her over his shoulder and adjusted the weight, continuing on. On the next rest he managed to find a log lying against a rock, he was able to straddle the log and rest her on his lap allowing his shoulders and arms a real rest. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, but didn't dare allow himself to sleep._

 _He was aware of the sounds of the forest all around him, but the peaceful moment was interrupted at the next sound he heard as his eyes popped open, while pulling Rona tighter to his chest to protect his precious burden._

 **VTTBOTS**

Caedom rounded the stairs down into the Control Room, stopping on the bottom step to assess Zandar. He was already aware that Nelson had been pulled out of stasis and was now being readied for his journey into the alternate reality. After studying Crane and Nelson, Zandar had fully expected the need for intervention as Crane's sense of duty would likely tie him to the new world; they had not expected the hold love could have. It was Caedom's job to continue to make the humans believe that they were working toward a solution, so that Zandar could oversee the final resolution that would simultaneously save two worlds.

He continued down to the deck; his decision made. There was no longer a warring of moral obligation within him, his path was now set... he hoped Zandar would understand.

"Greetings Admiral Nelson. I trust you have considered our need for two rods."

"Yes I have," Caedom replied. "Mr. Morton, have two reactor rods brought to the Control Room."

"Aye Sir," he said with little conviction but obeyed just the same, reaching for the mic on the chart table.

"Chief Sharkey, bring the rods forward."

"Aye, aye Sir," was heard as Zandar seemed pleased for their cooperation.

"And when should we expect the rods returned?" Harry asked, strolling over to the chart table to where the second device was stowed. Chip recognized the move and readied himself for whatever melee their plan might invoke.

"Not long, Admiral Nelson, less than an hour of your time."

Harry pursed his bottom lip and nodded. "Then I shall hold you to that," he said in a not-so-veiled threat.

The tension between Harry and the alien in Captain Crane's form heightened as Sharkey entered the Control Room.

"The Reactor Room engineer reports that the reactor will need dampening to compensate," Sharkey reported.

"Report back to the Reactor Room and keep me advised," Chip replied as Harry handed the two rods over to the exec.

"Before I give these to you Zandar," Caedom said, staring intensely into the alien's eyes. "I need to explain something," he said reaching underneath the chart table and retrieving the electronic box. He sat it on the table, pointing it towards Zandar who could only wonder what the maintenance device had to do with anything.

"Time is wasting," Zandar interjected, "Our technology far surpasses your own, there is nothing you need to explain to me."

"This will only take a moment," Harry replied, before casually turning the adjusted machine on. A whining sound preceded a flash of light as Zandar gasped in both surprise and momentary pain before becoming completely encased in the light. Though imprisoned by the light, Zandar was completely aware of his surroundings as Caedom crossed the deck to stand before him.

"We have the means to protect ourselves," Harry warned. "We asked only that you honor your part of the agreement; and that upon your next appearance, Captain Crane will be restored to us along with our two reactor rods," Harry stated firmly.

Caedom looked deeply into Zandar's eyes and saw an unspoken question there. Caedom winked, his gesture completely hidden from the crew, and then backed off.

"Now Zandar, in a gesture of our good faith, I'll release you to fulfill your part of the obligation."

With that Caedom returned to the box and turned a dial. Instantly the light released Zandar, as his shoulders immediately rounded. He stood for a moment breathing heavily as the light prison had not been without consequence upon his borrowed form. Upon recovering adequately, Zandar straightened and eyed the Admiral, though there was no malice there.

"I understand your need to as you say... flex your muscle, Admiral Nelson, therefore I will not retaliate," he promised, leaving the crew feeling uneasy about whether they actually had an upper hand or not.

"Very well," Harry replied, taking the rods from Chip and handing the carrying cases over to the alien. "We'll expect you back in an hour."

Zandar nodded, received the rods and then disappeared in a flash of light.

"You did it, Sir," Chip said in controlled excitement.

"Yes, I think we got his attention," Caedom replied, wishing he could play out just one more scene from Shakespeare before leaving this body. He smiled wryly, figuring it matched the mood just now as Chip returned to his job of preparing for the worst-case scenario.

"What if he doesn't return with the rods, Sir?"

"Then we use the other device to free Lee, and scavenge a rod from the flying sub. There are always options Mr. Morton," he said with a twinkle in his eye as the entire Control Room gathered hope from the Admiral's brilliant mind.

"Aye, aye Sir," Chip agreed, allowing his own wry smile to penetrate his normally unreadable face.

 **VTTBOTS**

Zandar returned to the table where Harry lay deeply unconscious and addressed the alien at his head.

"Is he prepared?"

The alien issued a long, slow nod in affirmation as Zandar sighed.

"Then let us begin," he ordered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 _Lee's eyes popped open, while protectively drawing Rona closer as he stood with the sound of his name and the familiar voice startling him momentarily._

" _Lee?" Harry called, knowing how much of a shock his presence would create, but knowing from sharing Lee's experiences thus far that his face would at least be familiar from the dreams._

 _Lee went from shock to recognition as he whispered out, "Harry?"_

" _Do you know me, Lee?" Harry asked, having been inserted in clothing similar to Lee's, with a dark green tunic that also laced and tied loosely closed over tan slacks. He also carried a large cross bow slung over his back and a large hunting knife tucked into his boot._

 _Lee took a deep breath before answering. "I know your face. I know your name, but I don't remember..."_

" _It's alright Lad, you'll remember soon. I'm here to help you complete your mission," he said looking over and assessing the damage the battle with the dragon had produced._

" _I'll carry her," Harry offered, noting Lee's exhaustion._

" _No," Lee said holding her firmly. "She's my responsibility."_

 _Harry nodded as Lee studied his eyes, remembering his dreams of the room with water pressing in and the auburn haired man standing before him._

" _Do you trust me Lee?" Harry probed gently._

" _Aye," Lee replied quietly, trusting a feeling from deep down within before returning to his task at hand. "This way," he said, carrying Rona and somehow knowing that Harry had his back for the last hour of their journey._

 _They walked without speaking to keep their position stealth, although Lee was bombarded with a million questions about who he was, where he came from, how Harry found him, and just how Rona would fit into his life after his memories returned in full._

" _Let's stop to rest Lee," Harry urged, not for his own sake, but for Lee who was nearing his end._

" _We're almost there, Sir," he replied, slipping into the title he used so effortlessly aboard Seaview, though he still had only impressions of his life._

 _A noise from behind alerted them to possible danger as a twig broke, accompanied by the rustling of bushes. They both reared about as Harry instantly cocked his bow and aimed at the rustling brush. The next sound they heard was the howl of a Krato Beast as it broke through the heavy brush, immediately Harry released his arrow, striking the creature dead in the center of its chest as it charged. The beast floundered momentarily and then rushed forward as Harry loaded another arrow, discharging it again into the charging beast. This time the arrow hit the heart as the Krato Beast took two more staggering steps and fell heavily, expiring even before it hit the ground._

 _Lee held Rona protectively, grateful that Harry had been there to fight the beast. He was using every bit of his reserve strength to carry her when he, himself, was so physically compromised._

" _Now there's some excitement I could have done without," Harry noted with a thin smile, as Lee smiled tiredly back._

" _Aye Sir... let's keep moving, we're almost there," he urged as they traveled another ten minutes before stopping in front of a large canyon with a deep abyss between the two sides._

 _Lee stood precariously close to the edge as he and Harry looked deep down._

" _What now?" Harry asked, wondering how they would cross the gorge._

" _We ring the doorbell," Lee said with a knowing smile as the Illusion Stone around his neck began to glow even without touching it. Suddenly a small door in the canyon illusion opened as Lee invited Harry to precede him with a tilt of his head. Once inside, they saw a well-constructed complex, completely hidden from the outside world behind the illusion of the canyon._

 _They were greeted by helping hands that sought to take care of Rona; though it was difficult to let go, Lee entrusted her into their care. He and Harry were taken into a large hall where Lee recognized the Elder who had summoned him to the Gathering Place._

" _You have brought an ally?" the Elder inquired, looking Harry over._

" _He's my friend; he saved our lives not ten minutes ago," Lee said, defending Harry's right to be there, though he was operating on nothing but strong impressions and dreams of his life far from here._

" _Then he is welcome," the Elder replied. "The Mosaic has been active, we sensed you were near. You have the Stone?" he replied in anticipation._

" _Yes," he answered, reaching down and unzipping a pocket near his calf. He pulled out the leather case and opened it, then unwrapped the silken cloth to reveal the Stone that had eluded the Clans for centuries. A gasp of awe filled the hall as the elders gathered closer for a look. Harry and Lee were quickly encircled by elders from many clans. Each reached forward, as if to touch the Stone, though none actually came in contact with it._

 _The elders wore long flowing robes with sashes flowing from one shoulder to the opposite hip, while Lee and Harry stood out as the only ones with rounded ears and eyebrows._

 _The Elder motioned for Lee to step closer. "Are you a Liberator?" he asked eying Lee's features._

" _I don't know, but I don't think so," he answered truthfully._

" _Ah yes, your memories. We will help you recover them, but first we have an important task to complete."_

 _The Elder was dressed as the others in the room, in a long flowing robe, his distinction as the leader made by the gold trim on his ornate sash. He motioned behind him with a sway of his hands as the rest of the elders parted to reveal a large mosaic of beautiful colors on the wall behind them. In the very center was a bare spot in the shape of the Stone he now held._

" _It is time to complete the Mosaic," the Elder announced._

 _Lee stepped forward and held the Stone out for the Elder, who shook his head._

" _No my son, the honor should be yours," he said forfeiting his right to the one who had finally freed the Stone from the Outsiders._

" _The honor belongs with the people, not with me," he said, holding the Stone out as the Elder smiled and reached for it._

" _We have waited for this moment for two hundred years, when a common enemy stole our hope by stealing our means of communication. With the Mosaic complete, the unique gifts of our Clans can be shared with one another, and as we unite we can overcome our enemy," the Elder announced, raising the Stone into the air dramatically, before turning and putting it into its place. As soon as the Stone was inserted a light emanated from the Mosaic and suddenly shot out from elder to elder until the entire hall was filled with light._

 _Harry and Lee shielded their eyes as a harmonic ring accompanied the light until it crescendoed and disappeared into each of the elders._

" _What just happened here?" Lee asked, lowering his arm from his eyes._

" _I don't know," Harry admitted._

" _What you have witnessed here is a reuniting of our people," the Elder explained. "Our differences divide us, but they are also a powerful ally when we are united. The Mosaic is a communication tool that provides a bridge from culture to culture, language to language, and clan to clan. Without it, we were physically prevented from working together; like opposite ends of a magnet our people could not access one another. Each of the skills of our clans were therefore left unharvested, we were unable to work together to fight against our common foe. And so, when the Stone was lost, we lost our way. Only the elders here retained the ability to communicate; we have been waiting a long time for this day, and thanks to you we have the means to defeat our enemy."_

" _I'm honored to be of help," Lee said as the room began to spin._

" _He needs a place to rest," Harry said, taking up his side to steady him._

" _I'll be alright in a minute," Lee said in a weak objection. "I'm more interested in finding out about Rona," he finished._

" _We will take you to her, and then after a short rest, we will see to the restoration of your memories," the Elder promised._

" _Thank you," Lee replied as Harry helped him follow a steward to the infirmary._

 **VTTBOTS**

Caedom found a reason to return to the Admiral's cabin. He walked around taking in the private quarters of Admiral Harriman Nelson. He admired the pictures of maritime vessels on the bulkhead, and spun the globe on the edge of his desk, then admired a photo of Nelson, Crane and Morton. Finally, he stopped at a scale model of the Seaview, picking it up and turning it in several directions.

"You were his dream for years," Caedom whispered wistfully to the model. "He conceived you in his mind when he was but a teen," he continued as if giving away a secret that very few people knew. "I'll miss the Front Porch," he admitted with a smile. "The lab... and _you_ little lady," he said to the model.

He placed the model carefully back on its stand and turned to Admiral Nelson, encased in a beam of light so that he could play his part in their all-important task to bring hope to a dying civilization.

"I know you Nelson... I know _everything_ about you. And I'm not sure you've ever been put to a test of this magnitude," he said, tightening his lips and nodding. "Oh I know you've had your trials, you've lived an exciting life my friend... but do you really know what it's like to have everything you've ever hoped and dreamed of at your fingertips, and then to walk away knowing there's no road back?"

Caedom lowered his head and sighed. "I came here to help my people, and came face to face with my own frailty. I was tempted, I admit it," he said tossing his hand in the air. "I almost... _almost_ could have betrayed Zandar for the opportunity to steal your life. The truth is, you wouldn't let me. The longer I played your part, the more you played me," he said with a chuckle. "Your character became very real to me. Your morals... your virtue, but I'd like to think that part of me made that decision as well. I'd like to think that I found my way back... _with_ your help," Caedom said. "And so I want to say thank you. I'm a better man for knowing you."

He stopped and sat on the edge of Harry's desk and took once last look around the Admiral's cabin. He was aware that Crane had just completed his mission in the alternate reality, restoring hope to that world. In the process, his own people had experienced the emotions that would become the building blocks of returning individuality and uniqueness to their own world. It was a complicated process, but one their scientists had studied for years before embarking upon this mission. They had sent Zandar, their most capable and trusted leader and in turn Zandar had chosen him. They were like Lewis and Clark, blazing a trail to a new world for their people.

Caedom smiled at the thought, his knowledge of American history borrowed from the brilliant mind of Harriman Nelson.

"And now there's only a few things left to do," Caedom mused. "Bring Crane home, and return you to your rightful place," he finished, standing up and heading for the door before he turned suddenly, going into a fine dramatic rendition.

"It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to, than I have ever known," he finished both dramatically and quite eloquently, before breaking character in a chuckle.

"Sydney Carton; Charles Dickens; _A Tale of Two Cities_ ," he said citing his quote. "But you knew that," he finished with a wink, obviously able to quote the book from Harry's memory as he laughed again.

"Farewell, my friend," Caedom said reining in his laughter and becoming quite solemn. "Farewell," and then turned to leave fully aware that his time of playing Admiral Harriman Nelson was coming to a close.

 **VTTBOTS**

 _Lee held Rona's hand and smiled as she opened her eyes._

" _Lee," she greeted, tired but feeling better as the healers had dressed her wound and applied the herbs that would bring her back to full health._

 _Lee smiled broadly. "How are you feeling?"_

" _Much better. You carried me the entire way?"_

" _I told you, you're not heavy."_

" _Who's that with you?" she said seeing Harry behind Lee and recognizing immediately the similar ear shape._

" _A friend from my life back home."_

" _Then... you have your memories?" she asked warily._

" _Not yet, but the Elder promised soon."_

" _I want to be there," she said resolutely._

" _Are you strong enough?" Lee asked looking over her dressings._

" _I'm fine," she said with a smile. "And I want to be there for you."_

 _Lee smiled and squeezed her hand. "Just rest for now. I'm going to get cleaned up; the Elder should be ready by then."_

" _Okay," she said before reaching up and pulling Lee into a hug. "I knew you were the one, Lee. I just knew it," she whispered into his ear. Lee held her tightly, not knowing what his restored memories were going to bring and wondering if they even mattered at this point._

 _He pulled away and smiled. "I'll see you in a little while," he promised and turned to leave, walking past Harry who lingered a bit longer, making eye contact with Rona and staring scornfully, before turning and following Lee out of the infirmary._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N Thanks for your awesome reviews, encouragement and support! Two more chapters to go, will post both tomorrow. Subjockey**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

" _Are you ready?" the Elder asked as they convened back in the great hall in front of the Mosaic._

" _Yes," Lee replied, squeezing Rona's hand. She squeezed back and stepped aside to give the elders room._

 _Harry stood to the side knowing that he had been sent back for this moment. Lee would receive his memories back just as Zandar promised, but he would be faced with the realization that Rona didn't belong in his world. His and Rona's worlds existed in two different realities, in two different dimensions; but according to Zandar, Lee had a choice. If he so chose, he could stay here with Rona, but that choice would be irreversible. Once Zandar and his people broke their connections there would be no way back to Seaview. Harry was sent here to be the anchor to help Lee return to where he truly belonged._

 _Three elders encircled Lee and raised their hands in front of them while their illusion stones glowed in a totally different color than Lee had seen previously; immediately he felt a tugging in his mind. It was intrusive and uncomfortable as he closed his eyes, then warmth began to flood over him; starting at the tip of his head and moving down as if oil had been poured and was now dripping down slowly. As the warmth rolled down his face he began to feel, see, and hear things from his past. Flashes of his life played before him, many memories good... others bad... some very bad. Emotions, hopes, dreams... everything began to return. By the time the warmth reached his chest he had all his memories restored... he remembered everything, including his last memory of a bright light heading on a collision course for Seaview._

 _He opened his eyes and blinked, suddenly feeling somewhat dizzy as the elders steadied him. Harry stood off to the side watching Lee and also keeping an eye on Rona, whom he looked upon with great disdain. When he was steady the elders backed off and bowed respectfully._

" _Thank you," Lee said, before turning to Harry._

" _What do you remember, Lad?" Harry asked._

" _Everything," he answered. "But it doesn't explain how I got here and why?" he stated confused._

" _I have the answer, Lee," Harry replied. "If you're ready to hear it."_

 _Lee turned toward Rona, who had returned to his side._

" _I'm not who you think I am Rona," he said gently. "I'm not even from your world."_

 _Tears welled in her eyes as she held Lee's hand tightly, he held on as well, not sure if he could let go._

" _I'm ready. I need to know everything," he asked as he felt Rona shudder beside him while Harry began to tell the strange tale._

" _The light you saw on Seaview was an alien life force. It came aboard and encased you in a light beam of energy. His name is Zandar, he took your form and asked for help; rods from our reactor."_

 _Lee's eyebrows rose, immediately aware of the danger and wondering if Seaview was safe._

" _But Zandar and his people didn't need the rods at all; they created a crisis for the crew to work through so they would have time to bring you here."_

" _But why?" Lee asked, his confusion evident._

" _Zandar's people face a parallel dilemma to this world. The differences of the Clans needed a bridge; they couldn't work through their differences without the Stone and the Mosaic. In Zandar's world they had a similar problem, their differences threatened to tear them apart in wars but they solved it much differently. They engineered out every genetic difference in their people so there was no longer any physical uniqueness from one individual to another, but they didn't stop there. They tried to engineer out every negative emotion as well. What they didn't realize was that emotions are actually experienced in degrees; some acceptable, some not. So in purging the negative emotions they found they had purged the positive emotions as well. Their civilization was dying and they made this last ditch effort to restore their people. Just as the people here realized that they were stronger when they retained their individual gifts and talents but learned to share them with their fellow beings, so Zandar's people realized that to thrive they must welcome their differences as part of the individuals they are. But they needed a bridge, like the Stone that you returned here to restore communication among the Clans; they needed a bridge to experience emotions, both good and bad. They needed a human to show them the way and they chose you," Harry said, pausing to let Lee grasp his words so far._

" _I remember having a dream about an ONI mission," he said, looking off while recollecting, "And then it morphed into this world. Everything changed and I lost my memory... is this all a dream?" he asked._

" _No, it's an alternate reality, Lee. As real as Seaview, in a different dimension and held open by Zandar's people who are right now experiencing your life and emotions vicariously," Harry explained, knowing the thought would be devastating to Lee._

" _They've been here all along?" he asked._

" _Yes," Harry replied._

" _Did they get what they needed?" Lee asked almost distantly, thinking of what the alien's game had cost him._

" _I believe so. They were waiting for you to complete the mission of returning the Stone and took a great deal of pride in believing they were saving two worlds by manipulating you in this way."_

 _Lee nodded at the word Harry had used: manipulated, because that's exactly how he felt._

" _Everything I've experienced here..."_

" _Has been real," Harry finished for him. "But it's not_ _your_ _reality, Lee. I was sent here to help you find your way back to Seaview."_

 _With that Rona threw her arms around Lee's neck and cried violently into his shoulder. Lee held on tightly as all his questions about whether he had a right to love her were now answered. He wasn't married and he was free to love her, but it wasn't possible. He didn't belong here and he knew it, but he was torn apart inside at the thought of leaving Rona behind. Harry's words assaulted him as he held her tighter; a different dimension... that meant that Rona couldn't even come with him!_

" _But he's not telling you everything!" Rona cried, standing back and holding Lee at arm's length. "He's not telling you that you can_ _stay_ _here with me," she begged. "I'm right aren't' I?" she asked turning toward Harry._

 _Harry sighed. "I didn't lie to you, Lee. I said I was sent here to help you find your way back to Seaview, because the truth is you_ _can_ _stay; but once Zandar and his people leave, there's no way back."_

 _Lee nodded, understanding completely the choice before him._

 _Rona threw herself back into his arms. "Please stay Lee. I love you... you_ _know_ _I love you," she sobbed as Lee lowered his head into her shoulder._

 _He held her tightly then raised his eyes to meet Harry's. "How can I just leave her?" he asked rhetorically, his expressive eyes declaring his love for her, even though Harry already knew this to be true._

" _Rona," Harry said firmly, catching Lee off guard at the sternness of his voice._

 _Rona pulled away and turned toward Harry, still clinging tightly to Lee._

" _If_ _you_ _don't tell him,_ _I will_ _," he said with his blue eyes piercing and demanding._

" _Tell me what?" Lee asked, trusting Harry with his life and knowing he would never stand in the way of his happiness._

 _Rona turned back to Lee. "Don't listen to him. He doesn't want you to stay with me, he wants you to leave and go away forever," she sobbed._

 _Lee looked over at Harry, evaluating their friendship in a split second, and then turned Rona gently by the shoulders to face him directly._

" _Tell me what, Rona?" he asked firmly. "If you love me, tell me the truth."_

" _If you decide right now to stay, you_ _can_ _Lee, and I'll stay too," she said._

 _Lee swallowed hard. "What do you mean, 'You'll stay_ _too_ _?'"_

" _She's not of this world either, Lee. She's one of the aliens conducting the tests that brought you here," Harry revealed, having discovered this while linked to the aliens watching Lee on the table._

 _Rona dropped her arms from Lee's neck._

" _Is that true Rona?" Lee whispered, devastated by the revelation._

" _It doesn't matter what I am back there,_ _here_ _I'm Rona," she defended._

" _But she's not the_ _real_ _Rona, Lee. The real Rona is back in Zandar's ship lying on a test table alongside you and me. The real Rona was never here, her body was hijacked to insert this being," he surmised from their own experience with the aliens._

" _Lee, I do love you and I_ _know_ _you love me. It's_ _me_ _you love, not her; and if you stay we'll be together."_

" _You should know me by now," he said, putting her at arm's length. "I would never sacrifice the real Rona's life for my own happiness. This isn't real... and neither are you," he said, standing back from her and looking over at Harry._

" _How do we get back home, Harry," he asked, and upon his question everything went black._

 **VTTBOTS**

Lee blinked his eyes, waking on the table with white hooded aliens standing over him. Each one disconnected by removing their extended finger and stepped back. The alien at his head was the last to step back as Lee sat up, somewhat shaken by the experience. He turned his head and looked back at the alien he knew had played Rona, feeling very much betrayed, manipulated and used; then saw Harry stirring on a table next to him and moved toward him.

"Are you alright, Sir?" Lee asked, both now clothed in their ship board khaki uniforms once again.

"I'm fine, Lee," Harry said sitting up and rubbing his temple.

It was then that the fog parted and Lee saw the real Rona lying on a table, still unconscious. He moved toward her and sat down beside her, taking her hand.

"She doesn't have any memories of you, Lee," Harry said gently, moving behind him.

"How can we be sure?" he asked.

"She was kept in stasis the entire time," Lee heard and turned sharply toward his own voice to see an exact double of himself.

"I am Zandar," the double replied. "And I deeply regret the actions of my fellow crewmate. We sent Zirka there to help control the situation and to guide you to the Gathering Place, we never intended for her to deceive you further. I deeply regret her actions, and now that she's returned to her true self, she has no ability to love, no capacity for emotions at all. I think that is punishment enough for her crime against you..."

"I don't need to know about your disciplinary actions Zandar, all I want to know is what will happen to _her_ ," Lee said nodding toward the real Rona lying on the table.

"She will be returned to her world. She'll have no memories of Zirka's actions, just as Admiral Nelson has no memories of Caedom's actions, and you have no memories of my actions while I took your form."

Lee nodded his understanding, as ironic as it was; the beautiful girl he fell in love with... didn't even know he existed.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead to say goodbye and then stood. "Did you get everything you needed?" he asked emotionless, hoping that it was worth the fact that his life had been an open book to a roomful of aliens feeding off his emotions.

"Aye Captain Crane. Take solace in the fact that you really _did_ return the Stone, and Rona's people will finally be free from the Outsiders."

"Then it was worth the sacrifice," Lee stated, looking back at Rona one last time.

"And _we_ have what we came for. Your sacrifice has saved _two_ worlds," Zandar assured as Lee nodded, numbed by the entire affair.

"Then we're free to go?" he asked.

"Both you and Admiral Nelson will be returned shortly," Zandar replied, then without warning waved a hand, sending both Lee and Harry instantly dropping to the ground unconscious.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Caedom returned to the Admiral's cabin having spent the last of his moments aboard Seaview feeding the fish in the laboratory. He entered closing the door behind him.

"Time for the last act," he declared. "I think something rather flamboyant would do. Don't you agree, Admiral?" he jested, then raised a thoughtful hand to his mouth to decide which scene to play. He snapped his fingers in an "I've got it!" fashion and reached for the intercom.

"Mr. Morton, report to my cabin at once."

"Aye, aye, Sir."

Caedom made sure the door was unlocked, then took up his position next to Nelson's frozen form, knowing the shock of _two_ Admirals would provide the build-up to his dramatic exit.

He only had a moment to wait and cleared his throat in preparation. Morton's dress shoes clicked along in the corridor announcing his soon arrival as Caedom winked at Nelson's frozen form, then went completely into character, as a knock on the door signaled Morton's arrival.

"Come in," he invited and waited for the Exec's shock. He held back his smile, knowing he was about to break the unreadable, infamous command face of the XO.

The door opened and so the last curtain was lifted on the stage.

"Reporting as ordered, Sir..." Chip's words were lost in his own shock as he registered the sight of _two_ Harriman Nelson's standing side by side, one frozen in the same sort of light that encased and imprisoned Lee in the Control Room. He started to move for the mic to call the master at arms when he was stopped in his steps by Caedom's strong voice, speaking in full character.

"This above all: To thine own self be true, and it must follow, as the night the day, thou canst not then be false to any man. Farewell," he said with extra vitality, "my blessing season, this in thee!"

And then switched from _Hamlet_ to _Troilus and Cressida_ , taking on the new role with equal vigor.

"Life every man holds dear," he stopped in a dramatic pause, "but the dear man holds _honor_ far more precious dear than life."

Caedom dropped his character, then bowed in an over gratuitous stage bow as Chip moved for the mic.

"Farewell Morton, you've been a fine audience," he said, laughing maniacally and then disappearing before Chip could call for help. Upon his exit the beam of light released the Admiral. His stiff body teetered unsteadily as Chip abandoned the mic and ran forward, just in time to catch Harry. He guided him to the bunk to sit, where Harry rubbed his temple.

"Are you alright, Sir?" Chip asked, realizing that every time he'd silently questioned the Admiral's response earlier had been because they had a second imposter among them. He only hoped the three rods the double allowed Zandar to take wouldn't be the cause of their demise.

"I'm alright," Harry said a bit shakily.

"What happened to you Sir?"

"It's a long story, Chip. I... trust my double didn't cause too much damage," he inquired as Chip assessed Harry, deciding it was truly Admiral Nelson this time.

"He gave Zandar _three_ reactor rods," Chip reported to Harry's wave of the hand as he started to stand.

"We'll worry about that later, but first we need to get to Lee," he said resolutely, taking a shaky first step but finding both his firm footing and his determination at the same time.

Chip followed him out of his cabin as the two made their way down the stairs, just in time for Zandar to make his grand appearance. This time however, Zandar wasn't alone as Caedom stood beside him, still in Harry's form and both bearing the rods taken earlier from Seaview.

"I see you are well, Admiral Nelson," Zandar greeted.

"Yes, and I trust you are here to restore Captain Crane?"

"As we agreed, but first..." he said holding out the rods, still in their cases and presumably never removed since they were never really required by the aliens.

"Chip," Harry ordered in one word as the Exec nodded for Sharkey to accompany him forward. Zandar and Caedom released the rods without incident, as a shocked Sharkey obeyed without question, trying to process the fact that there were two Cranes _and_ two Nelsons.

"Take charge of the rods and reinsert them, Chief," Chip ordered.

"Aye Sir," Sharkey replied, knowing his duty but worried about leaving the Control Room with _two_ aliens aboard.

"And now Crane," Harry replied calmly.

"Of course, Admiral," Zandar replied, but hesitated for just a moment. "I ask for one indulgence," he said as Harry nodded cautiously.

Zandar turned toward his friend of many years to express what he could never possibly feel in his own form.

"You are a dear friend, Caedom; true and honorable," he said extending a hand to his friend. Caedom replied by grasping Zandar's forearm in a gesture of camaraderie.

"Your friend always, Zandar, but honorable...? You do me too much credit, but this I strive to be," he said as the two soaked in the moment that would be lost to only a memory once they returned their borrowed forms. They released the hold and returned their attention back to Harry, their touching scene witnessed by all in the Control Room.

"With your help, Admiral Nelson, and Captain Crane's sacrifice, new hope has been given to two worlds. We return now, what was never ours," Zandar said, referring to the forms that gave them the ability to feel and express themselves with emotions. "We thank you," he added, before disappearing in a brilliant flash of light, this time taking with it the long arm of light that penetrated the hull and had grabbed Captain Crane, encasing him in a frozen prison.

Harry and Chip shielded their eyes from the light, until it dissipated taking with it Crane's captivity.

"Lee!" Harry called, moving to his side as he and Chip caught him before he hit the deck. They lowered him down gently as Lee's eyes opened in momentary confusion and then sharpened in recognition of both his surroundings and his friends.

"Is it over, Sir?" he asked wearily.

"It's over, Lee."

He nodded and then moved to sit up, as Harry and Chip assisted him, helping him to rest his back against the chart table. Suddenly the sounds of a fully operational submarine filled the Control Room as the beeps and hums of previously dead equipment came to life.

"Sir, helm is responding."

"Sonar is operational."

Reports began to flood in from all over the boat as Chip stood to assess Seaview's present condition. Harry remained beside Lee placing a hand on his shoulder and inquiring with his eyes if he was alright, to which Lee shook his head slightly, indicating he couldn't talk about it... not yet...not here. Harry nodded his understanding and helped Lee to his feet.

"Report Mr. Morton," Lee ordered, looking to Seaview's well-being.

"All systems are operational and she's ready to answer bells, Skipper."

"Has our present position been noted in the log book?" he asked.

"Aye Sir."

"Then let's get the hell out of here," Lee replied fervently. "Resume present course and speed, Mr. Morton," he continued, finding strength in his duty to Seaview and his crew.

 **VTTBOTS**

 **Three months later...**

Lee stood on the bridge and took in the blanket of stars across an endless sky. The clear night and dark sea revealed millions of stars at one glance as he gazed appreciatively upwards. He leaned against the tower and dropped his chin to his folded hands, remembering things he wished he could forget. He heard steps on the ladder and smiled, knowing exactly who his visitor was.

"It's a grand view out here," Harry replied, taking up a position beside Lee.

"Aye," Lee replied wistfully.

"Do you still think about her?" Harry asked quietly as Lee nodded his answer. He had buried himself in his work these last three months and had successfully moved on, but in times like this he couldn't help but reflect.

He and Harry had talked; he knew Harry had experienced the depth of his feelings toward Rona, and there was no reason to hide behind stoic machoism. He realized that Zirka had played from Rona's personality and that he had actually fell in love with the real Rona, but Zirka took over in those final moments in the great hall, abandoning Rona's personality in a desperate move of selfishness. He was grateful that Rona had no memories of her hijacked life and wouldn't suffer as he had.

"You know I feel sorry for her," Lee said, staring out into the deep sea as Harry wrinkled a brow in question.

"Rona?"

"No... Zirka," he corrected, speaking without the formalities of their ranks. Down in the Control Room it was always Sir or Admiral, but up here on the bridge they were friends without titles. "I'm afraid I wasn't very gracious when I found out what she did," he admitted with an apologetic smile. "But when I think of living life without passion of any kind, without emotions... good or bad, I think Zandar was right... it's punishment enough," he paused. "And I guess Tennyson was right as well."

"Tis better to love and lost than never to have loved at all?" Harry quoted.

"Yeah," he agreed, before amending his thought. "But I'm not dismissing what Zirka did; it was wrong. She would have stolen Rona's life if I had let her."

"But it must have been quite a temptation for her to finally feel something so powerful and have to give it back," Harry added.

"I've come to that same conclusion," he replied, turning to lean against the conning tower as he stared in the opposite direction.

"And what else have you decided, Lee?" Harry probed, their deep friendship one that could delve deeper than most.

He sighed heavily. "That I've mourned a lost love long enough."

Harry nodded approvingly. Lee had suspended his dating life upon returning home and had subsequently buried himself in Seaview and the Institute to ease the pain of a love he could never have; he was pleased to see that Lee was taking this next step.

"And if you'd had the opportunity to say 'no' to Zandar?"

"Knowing everything I know now; I still would have gone." He smiled and looked sideways at Harry. "Not too many chances to slay a dragon and rescue a maiden in distress here in _this_ world," he jested to Harry's shake of the head, before turning serious once again. "And knowing Rona went back to a better world is consolation for all this mess. I can live with that," he finished, looking up at the night sky once again, and wondering which star the elfin clans of Rona's people resided upon.

Harry stared at the night sky alongside him in silence for a few moments before Lee spoke again.

"Harry... thanks," Lee said quietly.

"For what Lee?"

"For being here... this talk... helping me find my way back home."

Harry swallowed hard, then placed a hand on Lee's shoulder.

"You're welcome, Lad."

 **VTTBOTS**

On a planet with two suns and three moons, a being with a stark white face and no distinctive facial features held his newly born son. Zandar looked down at the beautiful hue of skin color, much different from his own. The child's eyes were blue; the first blue eyes their planet had seen in a thousand years. In the middle of his chin was a dimple and his head was full of vibrantly blue hair, unlike the albino hair of his parents.

Zandar held his child and wished that he had Crane's form to experience this moment, but released the thought and whispered to his child instead.

"All I have done... I did for you, my son."

A fleeting moment of satisfaction raced through him, a shadow perhaps of the time he had spent in Crane's form. But that moment was glorious as Zandar gazed down at the hope a new generation would bring to his people... a hope evidenced in the content smile of the child he held in his arms.

.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N - My deepest appreciation to all the Readers who followed this unorthodox adventure; and a special thanks to all who Reviewed, sent PMs, Followed, and Favorited the story. I'm pleased you enjoyed the tale and offer my sincere gratitude for taking another voyage with me.**

 **.**

 **A special thanks to my Beta, who encouraged me when I was ready to chuck the story for being too different; and for the title, which was my Beta's awesome suggestion as well. Subjockey**


End file.
